Aquarelle
by Kaleiya
Summary: ARC : Peintures oniriques. Cinq ans après l'Adephagos, l'équilibre instable de Terca Lumireis menace de s'effondrer. Alors que l'on essaie manifestement d'attenter à sa vie, Flynn Scifo va devoir affronter de nouveaux dangers tout en découvrant des secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés concernant Yuri Lowell...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, ses persos et son univers ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, le reste m'appartient.

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Aquarelle

Genre : Aventure, Major character death

Rating : T

Note : Gros projet en perspective. Ayant, comme je le craignais, foiré mon coup avec Memories, je retente ma chance dans les fics à chapitres avec ce nouveau projet mais, cette fois-ci, en y incluant de persos originaux que je n'ai pas créé à la va-vite, ce qui devrait rendre ce projet plus solide je l'espère…

Note 2 : Bonne année 2015 au passage et ayant du taf en perspective, pas la peine de me demander quand je vais mettre la suite car avant, il y aura le prélude de "Songes éternels" qui "complète" cette nouvelle fic on va dire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le mettre car je n'ai pas assez avancé à mon goût sur mes projets et que je ne veux pas poster trop vite puis ne plus rien mettre d'un coup. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un peu de patience.

* * *

**Prologue**

Deux ans, jour pour jour. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'une simple expédition pour étudier l'aer krene près de Zaphias avait tourné au cauchemar lorsqu'un groupe d'extrémistes les avaient attaqués. Sur trente hommes – quinze chevaliers dont lui-même, dix érudits et cinq membres de l'Union -, il y avait eu vingt-deux blessés dont deux dans un état critique ainsi qu'un mort dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, celui-ci étant tombé dans l'aer krene, rendant impossible toute tentative pour le récupérer et tout espoir de le retrouver en vie.

Flynn avait bien compris que le but de ces individus était de le tuer. Ils étaient trop bien préparés et étaient suffisamment nombreux pour les égaler, ce qui laissait penser que quelqu'un au sein du palais avait dû les renseigner. Cependant, les différentes enquêtes menées n'avaient fournies aucune preuve solide et, de plus, aucune autre attaque à son encontre ou à celle de l'empereur n'avait suivi. L'aide des membres de Brave Vesperia n'avait malheureusement pas été d'un grand secours, ne permettant que de conclure que ces extrémistes avaient comme disparu de la surface de Terca Lumireis, laissant à tous un goût très amer en bouche.

L'image de Yuri qui avait reçu ce coup d'épée à sa place était encore très vive dans sa tête ainsi que le moment où le sol, fragilisé avec le temps, s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Flynn se souvenait encore très bien qu'il avait tenté d'attraper la main de son meilleur ami mais une seconde trop tard, leur dernier contact se résumant au frôlement de leurs doigts.

Cet évènement avait créé comme un vide en lui et avait eu de multiples conséquences.

La disparition d'un de leurs meilleurs combattants et membre fondateur avait affaibli Brave Vesperia, les forçant à travailler plus dur pour combler une partie du manque à gagner. Raven avait été d'un grand soutien moral à Karol qui avait été celui de la guilde ayant eu le plus de mal à faire son deuil. Le jeune homme, ayant à présent dix-huit ans, en était ressorti plus fort émotionnellement.

De son côté, Rita n'acceptait tout bonnement pas que ceux qui avaient provoqué la mort de Yuri et perturbé ses recherches ne paient pas pour cela. Elle s'était remise à vivre comme une ermite, travaillant sans relâche et chassant quiconque – excepté Estellise – osait la déranger. Elle était littéralement devenue une recluse.

Quant à lui, avant cet évènement, ses projets d'avenir sur le plan personnel – et indirectement professionnels – étaient plutôt radieux suite à ses récentes fiançailles avec Estellise, moyennement approuvées par la noblesse et le Conseil. A son départ, la jeune femme était très occupée à planifier tous les détails de leur mariage, souhaitant que ce jour soit absolument parfait. Mais à son retour, face à son regard vert qui, après avoir remarqué les nombreux blessés, cherchait avec inquiétude le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, il dut lui annoncer la triste vérité. Il y eut quelques secondes de déni avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes dans ses bras. Les préparatifs de leurs noces furent d'abord retardés puis, face à la dégradation de leur relation, définitivement annulés une fois les fiançailles rompues.

Estellise avait besoin d'aller de l'avant et elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas avec lui qu'elle pourrait faire cela. De plus, elle était la seule qui pouvait raisonner Rita quand celle-ci devenait littéralement folle de rage au point d'en détruire tout ce qui avait le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

Flynn avait eu un peu de mal à encaisser cette rupture et s'était encore plus plongé dans le travail qu'à son habitude, au point que Sodia avait dû à plusieurs reprises le freiner jusqu'au jour où, en ayant probablement assez de le voir s'épuiser ainsi, elle lui avait remis les idées en place avec une violence particulièrement surprenante venant d'elle. Elle s'était ensuite excusée de lui avoir hurlé dessus puis giflé mais il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et cela lui avait permis de commencer à pouvoir tourner la page.

Seulement, il y a quelques jours, le cauchemar recommença.

Qui avait mis au point ce piège ? Il l'ignorait mais ce qui était certain, c'était que c'était lui la cible et que son lieutenant ne méritait pas d'être dans l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement. Certes, sans elle, c'est lui qui aurait subi le plus de dommages dans cette explosion et qui serait allongé dans un lit, gravement brûlé sur une bonne partie du corps et avec d'autres blessures dues aux objets projetés et aux meubles s'étant effondrés.

Sodia avait remarqué avant lui que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la bibliothèque, la domestique qui en était sortie avant eux ayant une attitude étrange. Elle comprit quelques secondes avant le drame qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là et l'avait poussé à sortir de la pièce. Seulement, l'explosion eut lieu et si lui fut projeté à l'extérieur, sa subordonnée se retrouva envoyée contre un mur avant qu'une énorme pile de livres ne lui tombe dessus et qu'un incendie ne se déclare. Le choc l'avait sonnée et, le temps que les hommes de Leblanc n'arrivent sur les lieux, le feu l'avait atteinte. Ses cris de douleurs résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et sans cela, ils ne l'auraient pas trouvée à temps. Mais bien qu'elle ait survécu, les dommages que son corps avait subis étaient lourds autant physiquement que mentalement.

Le dos de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une partie de sa jambe gauche étaient les parties de son corps qui souffraient des plus graves brûlures. Sa tresse avait pris feu elle aussi et Flynn, devant agir très vite, l'avait coupée. Elle allait très certainement garder des cicatrices sur la joue et ce, même si cette partie n'était pas aussi brûlée que les autres.

Bien qu'Estellise était à Halure lors de cet incident, les médecins étaient rapidement intervenus et lui avaient confirmé que si elle était restée plus longtemps dans la pièce, elle serait morte brûlée de par le fait qu'elle était allongée au sol et que le feu se propageait essentiellement par projections de diverses braises. Lui ainsi que les hommes de Leblanc furent gardés en observation afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas respiré trop de fumées. De ce qu'il sut par la suite, l'incendie fut vite maîtrisé et ce, grâce à une pompe à eau (1) basée sur le mana qu'avait mise au point Rita ainsi que le fait qu'ils avaient agi très vite et qu'excepté les meubles et leur contenu, les murs et le reste de la bibliothèque étant fait de matériaux comme le marbre ou le grès et les portes, bien qu'en bois, étaient épaisses (1).

De par la douleur qu'elle ressentait, Sodia avait dû être mise sous sédatifs pour lui permettre de récupérer et la gravité de ses blessures lui promettaient une longue convalescence avant de pouvoir revenir à son poste. Flynn ainsi que l'empereur Ioder avaient été mis sous protection pour prévenir une éventuelle nouvelle tentative d'assassinat et le capitaine Leblanc avait mené les recherches dans tout le palais pour retrouver le coupable et aussi s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dangers possibles qui avaient été placés.

Seulement, personne n'avait jugé nécessaire d'assigner un garde à la jeune femme autre que des médecins car, celle-ci étant maintenue endormie, elle était devenue une proie très facile.

C'est une infirmière, qui était chargée de vérifier chaque matin ses pansements, qui réalisa que celui qu'elle avait à la jambe avait été défait puis mal refait. Elle avait immédiatement alerté un médecin qui était à proximité, occupé à discuter avec le conseiller Maxwell, qui avait d'abord dit qu'elle se faisait des idées mais face à son insistance et au fait que le membre du conseil avait cru bon de lui rappeler que le père de Sodia était une bonne connaissance à lui, il vérifia les dires de l'infirmière, ne pouvant que constater, après avoir ôté le bandage, qu'elle disait vrai, ayant découvert une incision suspecte, refermée à la hâte avec des points de suture particulièrement mal réalisés.

De ce que Flynn avait pu comprendre, quelque chose avait été sectionné dans sa jambe, plusieurs nerfs apparemment, et ce n'était pas réparable. Le coupable avait fait cela sciemment car rien de par ses blessures ne nécessitait une intervention chirurgicale. L'auteur des faits était peut-être un médecin ou même tout simplement une personne avec assez de connaissances en anatomie. Donc même si les blessures de Sodia dues au feu guérissaient, elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre son poste de lieutenant, ayant perdu l'usage de la jambe gauche.

Après avoir ordonné à un de ses chevaliers de confiance d'assurer la sécurité de sa subordonnée jour et nuit dans le cas où un évènement de ce genre risquait de se reproduire – il en doutait mais mieux valait la mettre sous protection –, Flynn avait discrètement quitté le palais pour se rendre à ce fameux aer krene où son meilleur ami avait perdu la vie.

Ce n'était pas très agréable de se tenir ici, devant l'épée de Yuri, Seconde Etoile, plantée dans le sol depuis le lendemain de ce jour fatidique. Il pouvait constater que, de par la présence des nombreuses fleurs laissées au pied de ce qui servait de pierre tombale, quelqu'un était très certainement passé avant lui.

« Hey… » commença-t-il avec difficulté. « Je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt mais… J'imagine que tu es déjà au courant. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. En même temps, il s'y attendait un peu.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Il y a deux ans, ils nous ont attaqués et ont disparus juste après… ta disparition. Cette fois-ci, il y a eu cet attentat dans la bibliothèque qui m'était très certainement destiné. Si j'étais leur cible, pourquoi revenir s'en prendre à Sodia ? »

Ce n'était pas logique. C'était comme si ce mystérieux ennemi s'était volatilisé à chaque fois en ne laissant quasiment aucun indice de son passage. Avaient-ils accompli leurs objectifs ou non ? C'était impossible à dire.

Flynn s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait de prendre son épée, comme s'il était menacé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il prit donc rapidement son arme en main et se retourna rapidement… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un étrange individu se tenant à environ cinq mètres de lui.

Il lui était difficile de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, ses vêtements gris et kaki étant assez amples pour dissimuler ses formes, la capuche assortie masquant ses cheveux et son visage étant caché par d'énormes lunettes aux verres sombres et par une espèce de masque de métal sombre parcourue de diverses fentes au niveau de ce qui devait correspondre au nez et à la bouche, faisant qu'il entendait distinctement sa respiration calme et lente. Ses seules certitudes étaient que cette personne était plus petite que lui et qu'elle tenait une dague dans sa main droite. Par contre, elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir un autre objet dans la main gauche mais il n'était pas certain de ce que cela pouvait être.

Le jeune homme se mit en garde tandis que son mystérieux adversaire pencha sa tête sur le côté, rangeant au passage ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche dans une poche de sa veste. Il plaça ensuite la dague à l'intérieur d'une de ses bottes, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Flynn. Allait-il se rendre car il l'avait découvert avant qu'il n'ait pu passer à l'acte ?

Il comprit que non quand, il ne sut pas vraiment comment, son adversaire sortit de ses manches deux épées à lame courte qui ne devaient pas dépasser les cinquante centimètres de longueur.

Le mystérieux ennemi fut le premier à lancer son attaque, comblant si rapidement la distance entre eux que Flynn ne parvint que de justesse à parer le coup avec son bouclier. Il riposta presque immédiatement mais son épée fut arrêtée par celles de son adversaire, celui-ci les ayant croisées de sorte à bloquer l'avancée de son attaque. Lorsqu'il tenta de forcer pour lui faire lâcher ses lames, l'ennemi recula aussitôt d'un bon mètre avant de foncer sur lui à nouveau, visant son flanc droit. Ce ne fut qu'en pivotant sur lui-même que le jeune homme parvint à réussir une nouvelle parade avec son bouclier, ce qui fit à nouveau se reculer son opposant.

Flynn s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle riposte quand un léger bruit le fit se stopper. Son adversaire l'avait manifestement entendu lui aussi car il avait cessé de bouger, scrutant rapidement les alentours. Ce son se fit à nouveau entendre et son mystérieux opposant se mettait à présent à fixer un point derrière lui.

Puis, sans prévenir, il lança avec force une de ses lames dans la direction en question et le jeune homme, après avoir senti le sifflement de la lame près de son oreille gauche, perçut à peine une seconde après un son étranglé puis le bruit typique d'un corps qui s'écroulait au sol.

En se retournant, il put voir un homme allongé au sol, l'épée plantée entre ses deux yeux et ses bras bougeant encore faiblement avant de tomber raides, lâchant au passage le poignard qu'il avait en main. Le plus étrange était le bracelet qu'il avait à son poignet et qui ressemblait fortement à un blastia encore en état de marche.

« Reste pas comme ça beau gosse car ils sont encore onze. » fit une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Cette personne était donc une femme.

Un autre bruit suspect s'approcha de lui et, sans réfléchir, il donna un grand coup d'épée dans ce qu'il voyait être du vide et fut très surpris de sentir que sa lame s'était enfoncée dans quelque chose. En la retirant, il fut stupéfait de voir apparaître un homme, tenant lui aussi un poignard dans la main et possédant un bracelet semblable à celui qui avait été tué par la femme mystère, tomber au sol.

Ce fut là que Flynn réalisa qu'il venait d'avoir une réponse à l'une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait depuis deux ans : pourquoi l'ennemi avait subitement disparu. Il était tout simplement devenu invisible…

Si le Commandant ne pouvait percevoir ses adversaires qu'aux sons qu'ils émettaient en se déplaçant, il soupçonnait fortement que cette étrange combattante pouvait les voir d'une manière ou d'une autre vu qu'elle avait été capable de lui dire combien ils étaient en tout.

Juste après avoir pensé cela, la femme fonça sur lui et, d'une pirouette, lui sauta par-dessus tout en lui mettant sur le nez les énormes lunettes qu'elle portait jusqu'ici.

Si, jusqu'ici, il ne voyait que la grotte contenant l'aer krene, à présent, il percevait d'étranges formes blanches et brillantes qui se dirigeaient vers lui et vers la femme, manifestement avec des intentions hostiles.

« Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour toi. » déclara-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui pour trancher le bras d'un de leurs assaillants avant de lui planter son autre lame dans le ventre.

« Qui sont ces hommes au juste ? » demanda-t-il en parant un coup avec son bouclier avant de riposter d'un coup d'épée mortel.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se tenaient en embuscade quand je suis arrivée et que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que c'était moi qu'ils attendaient. »

Ils continuèrent d'éliminer leurs opposants un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous à terre, morts ou agonisants. Flynn ôta cette étrange paire de lunettes tandis que la femme enlevait son masque et sa capuche, lui permettant de constater qu'elle avait un regard bleu acier rempli de dureté et de colère, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets chatoyants coiffés en trois tresses qui avaient été faites à partir d'une même queue de cheval et une peau claire sans imperfection.

Elle marcha vers l'homme le plus proche, mort après avoir eu le cœur transpercé, et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Tss. Il a la langue coupée. » déclara-t-elle avec un agacement très prononcé avant de se relever et de balayer les autres du regard. « Et ça doit être pareil pour les autres donc inutile d'essayer de les interroger. »

Elle passa ensuite à la fouille du cadavre tandis que Flynn se rapprocha pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Son regard se fixa sur le bracelet que portait l'homme lorsqu'elle s'attela à le lui ôter.

« Est-ce que c'est un blastia ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

A sa question, la mystérieuse femme se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

« Blastia ? » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension avant de désigner le bracelet. « C'est ça que tu appelles ainsi ? »

« Euh… Oui. » dit-il, assez étonné de par ses réactions. Ne saurait-elle pas ce qu'est un blastia ?

« Hum… Ça fonctionne comment un blastia exactement ? »

Exact, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il lui expliqua rapidement le principe et leur conception en précisant que, normalement, ils ne pouvaient plus fonctionner depuis la destruction de l'Adephagos cinq ans plus tôt.

« Alors non, ça ne correspond pas mais j'admets qu'il y a des similitudes frappantes… » déclara-t-elle fermement en regardant le bracelet doté d'une pierre d'un jeune très clair en son centre encadré de quatre pierres, plus petites, d'une couleur laiteuse. « Pour être honnête, ça ne vient même pas de ce monde et il ne devrait pas s'y trouver. »

Flynn haussa les sourcils à cette phrase, intrigué. D'un autre monde ?

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

L'inconnue posa brutalement sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa réplique. Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin qu'il trouvait particulièrement malsain.

« Ça ne te regarde pas beau gosse. » fit-elle sur un ton mêlant malice et menace. « Tu devrais plutôt te… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'un son étrange se fit entendre, semblable à un grondement. Elle s'écarta subitement de lui, juste à l'instant où un rayon de lumière s'apprêtait à la toucher. Flynn se retourna pour en chercher l'origine mais un autre le frappa de plein de fouet, lui coupant le souffle avant qu'il ne perde connaissance…

-§-

Elle avait eu du mal à s'éclipser du village sans être repérée par un garde. Certes, elle aurait pu poser son chevalet pour peindre chez elle mais elle se lassait d'avoir toujours les mêmes sujets. La plage était un endroit où elle cherchait sans cesse à se rendre cependant, elle s'était faite attraper par Thomas la dernière fois, ayant perdu une de ses ballerines en marchant dans un sol un peu boueux – elle avait ainsi retenu qu'elle avait intérêt à mettre d'autres chaussures si elle passait par la forêt.

Ce coup-ci, elle avait pris cette paire de bottes de rechange dans le peu d'affaires qu'il avait laissé – elle avait dû retenir un cri de joie en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient pile poil à sa taille – puis avait déclaré qu'elle était fatiguée afin de pouvoir gagner un peu de temps. Quand elle fut certaine que la voie était libre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'éclipsa. Elle récupéra ses affaires de dessin dans le buisson où elle les avait cachées et traversa les bois jusqu'à la plage. Après avoir trouvé un coin qui lui convenait, elle s'était installée et avait commencé à peindre le paysage.

« SASHA ! »

Surprise, Sasha lâcha son pinceau qui laissa une tache de peinture verte sur la longue jupe beige qu'elle portait avant de tomber au sol. Elle se retourna rapidement, se doutant très bien que ses yeux gris perle allaient rencontrer la haute silhouette de Thomas qui se rapprochait rapidement d'elle en la fixant de ses yeux bleus aussi durs que l'acier.

N'ayant guère envie de voir son escale se terminer aussi vite, la jeune femme préféra abandonner tout son matériel de peinture et prendre la fuite tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, attrapant juste ses bottes avant de foncer sur la plage de sable fin. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre le temps de savourer ces sensations sur ses pieds nus mais là…

« REVIENS ICI SASHA ! »

… Quand Thomas laissait tomber les formalités et les politesses avec elle, c'est qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Chance pour elle qu'il n'ait pas enlevé ses lourdes bottes car tandis qu'il s'enlisait dans le sable, elle pouvait prendre un maximum d'avance.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de course que, à bout de souffle, Sasha s'arrêta enfin et ôta sa jupe beige, révélant le bermudas de toile marron qu'elle portait en dessous, en dénouant le lacet noir qui servait à la fermer puis, une fois le vêtement changé en une simple pièce de tissu, elle mit ses chaussures à l'intérieur et replia le tissu de sorte à en faire un sac de toile. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en profitant pour remettre en place une mèche brune qui avait dû s'échapper de son chignon improvisé, avant de repartir d'une allure plus tranquille, les cheveux châtain foncé de Thomas n'étant plus en vue.

Elle respira à pleins poumons l'air marin, savourant cette liberté si longtemps désirée et qui, elle le savait, ne durerait probablement pas éternellement. Sasha aurait volontiers enlevé sa chemise blanche pour piquer une tête et se rafraîchir un peu, ayant plutôt chaud après être restée un moment à peindre au soleil puis après sa course.

Cependant, quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un était allongé dans le sable, les vagues venant lécher son corps, elle accéléra son allure puis se remit à courir jusqu'à l'atteindre. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et écarta des mèches blondes humides de son front.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en lui passant la main sur le visage.

Il était brûlant de fièvre mais il respirait. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici et sans défense.

« SASHA ! »

La jeune femme grinça des dents en entendant la voix de Thomas. Il l'avait rattrapée… sûrement en passant par les bois afin de ne pas avoir à enlever ses bottes et ses jambières.

« Si tu t'avises encore de me… » commença le jeune homme qui s'interrompit une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, son regard d'acier se fixant sur celui qui était allongé sur le sable. « Qui est-ce et que fait-il par ici ? »

« Aucune idée. Je viens de le trouver. » déclara-t-elle en commençant à le fouiller. « Vu sa tenue, on dirait que c'est un chevalier. »

« Aide-moi à le tirer loin de l'eau. »

Habituellement, elle ne le laissait pas lui donner des ordres mais là, la situation était différente. Ils le tirèrent plus près des bois puis le brun l'examina plus attentivement, s'intéressant surtout à son uniforme.

« Il doit être gradé, ça c'est certain. » constata Thomas en poursuivant son examen. « Au moins Capitaine je dirais. »

« Il a l'air d'avoir notre âge non ? » demanda Sasha, curieuse.

« Parce que c'est certainement le cas. Par contre, je doute que qui que ce soit le reconnaisse au village. »

Le jeune homme commença à lui ôter son armure avec l'aide de la jeune femme puis il commença à ouvrir le haut de son uniforme, dévoilant ainsi une chaîne sur laquelle se trouvaient deux médailles en argent (3).

« C'est normal qu'il en ait deux ? » se demanda celle aux yeux perle.

« S'il avait un proche parmi les chevaliers qui est mort, il a pu récupérer la sienne. » lui répondit celui au regard acier avant de froncer les sourcils en lisant les noms sur les médailles. « Et on va avoir un problème si on le ramène avec nous. »

« Comment ça ? »

Thomas lui montra les deux médailles sur lesquelles elle put lire les noms suivants : Finath Scifo et Flynn Scifo.

* * *

1 : Ce feu ayant eu lieu dans une bibliothèque, il était évident que le combustible serait principalement du papier, ce qui le plaçait dans les feux dit de classe A (solides braisant) qui peuvent être éteints avec de l'eau ou avec ce qu'on appelle de la poudre polyvalente (attention car c'est toxique). Evitez les extincteurs à CO2 dans ces cas-là. Ils sont généralement réservés pour des feux d'origine électrique car contrairement aux autres types d'extincteurs, ils ne font pas de dégâts supplémentaires et étouffent le feu en supprimant le comburant (l'oxygène) mais ne restez pas trop près car vous risqueriez d'être asphyxié. Si vous ne savez pas à quel type d'extincteur vous avez affaire, il suffit de regarder ce qui est écrit dessus. Généralement, c'est indiqué ainsi que les types de feux qu'ils peuvent éteindre.

Dans notre contexte, l'intervention avec la pompe à eau a dû être très rapide car autrement, il devenait hors de contrôle et c'était tout le palais qui pouvait brûler. Donc à ce niveau, ils ont eu de la chance et, de plus, on peut aussi supposer que le feu avait déjà consommé une grosse partie du combustible qu'il avait à sa disposition et que, bloqué par des portes (je ne parle pas des fenêtres car, dans ce contexte, nous allons supposer qu'il n'avait pas de quoi les atteindre comme des rideaux ou des meubles en bois) trop épaisses pour lui, il s'était retrouvé piégé dans la pièce. Cependant, cela n'exclut pas qu'il ait pu se propager d'une autre manière…

2 : Un feu peut se propager de quatre façons : par projection de particules incandescentes, par rayonnement de chaleur, par conduction de la chaleur des flammes au niveau du sol et par convection de la chaleur des fumées au plafond. De par le lieu, la propagation par projection était la plus logique et le papier est un matériau ayant une réaction au feu rapide et produisant des braises. Le bois, bien que pouvant lui aussi prendre feu, met plus longtemps à se consumer suivant son épaisseur (si vous avez déjà fait du feu, vous devez savoir que les grosses bûches sont plus difficiles à enflammer que du petit bois).

Sodia a été malchanceuse sur ce coup car si des livres ne s'étaient pas effondrés sur son corps, le feu ne l'aurait pas atteinte et, confiné comme il l'était, elle serait probablement morte en respirant les fumées dégagées par les flammes et ce, même si elle se trouvait au niveau du sol. Ses meilleures chances de survie était soit de vite sortir de là, soit d'ouvrir les fenêtres (mais logiquement, si les flammes étaient assez chaudes, les carreaux ont dû éclater et permettre ainsi d'évacuer les fumées qui auraient pu descendre au niveau du sol.)

3 : Petit ajout de ma part concernant les chevaliers : une médaille en argent sur laquelle se trouve leur nom. Ça aura son importance par la suite.

Auteur vs persos :

(Suite à une pénurie assez grave de thé chez Kaleiya, tout le monde est allé en chercher avant qu'un désastre ne se produise... Signé Belphégor, actuellement en train d'écouter les CD de sa créatrice pendant que personne n'est là pour le déranger)


	2. Ch 1 : L'arbre qui cache la forêt

Note : Bien bien bien… Il est temps à présent de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de notre chevalier préféré. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'arbre qui cache la forêt…**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que réalisa Flynn était, en voyant le plafond de bois, qu'il n'était très certainement pas dans sa chambre. La seconde fut le mal de tête carabiné qui le fit grogner à l'instant où ses iris azur rencontrèrent la lumière du soleil. Il referma ses paupières puis se mit à réfléchir, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs pour comprendre où il était et pourquoi il avait une telle migraine.

Les dernières images de sa mémoire étaient la tombe de Yuri à l'aer krene au sud de Zaphias, ce mystérieux assassin avec ses deux épées courtes qui l'avait attaqué, leurs assaillants invisibles et cette lumière…

Il eut beau chercher plus loin, c'était le trou noir. Cette femme étrange l'avait-elle emmené quelque part ? Cela n'expliquait pas son mal de tête…

Il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, constatant avec soulagement que la lumière le faisait moins souffrir, puis s'attela à se mettre dans une position assise, ce qui s'avéra un peu moins facile que prévu en réalisant qu'il avait mal un peu partout. Une fois parvenu à son but, il balaya la pièce du regard.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : un lit confortable assez grand pour deux personnes et aux draps blancs recouverts d'une couverture épaisse en laine composée de carreaux colorés, une table de nuit en bois basique sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe à huile, une énorme malle recouverte de cuir sombre et contenant très certainement des vêtements, un grand miroir et une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés des vêtements qui étaient très certainement les siens – en s'observant rapidement, il s'aperçut vite qu'on avait dû le déshabiller puis le rhabiller avec un pyjama bleu pastel. Par contre, il ne voyait pas son épée et son bouclier.

Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était ce chevalet sur lequel se trouvait une toile dont il ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait dessus, les deux objets n'étant pas placés de façon à ce qu'il puisse savoir cela dans sa position actuelle et le premier étant recouvert d'un tissu beige. Le tabouret qui se trouvait en face lui suggérait que quelqu'un s'était installé ici un petit moment.

Flynn se leva avec précaution, grimaçant légèrement en sortant ses jambes de sous les draps, et se dirigea vers la porte en se tenant contre le mur. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi qu'il devait être à l'étage d'une maison puis commença à s'avancer vers l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il passa près de la porte entrouverte de ce qui devait être une deuxième chambre, il jeta d'abord un premier coup d'œil rapidement mais, alors qu'il entamait un pas pour poursuivre sa route, il revint en arrière et, cette fois-ci, observa plus attentivement l'intérieur de cette pièce afin d'être certain de ce qu'il avait cru voir.

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sur le pan de mur qu'il pouvait voir par l'entrebâillement était accroché un portrait, probablement fait au pastel, d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ainsi, la dernière fois qu'il avait été dessiné – même Ted aurait fait mieux – étant pour un avis de recherche vieux de cinq ans.

Qui avait réalisé ce portrait si réaliste de Yuri ?

Son intérêt fortement piqué, Flynn entra dans la pièce qui, contrairement à la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, était un peu plus meublée – il y avait une belle armoire en bois clair et une coiffeuse qui étaient difficiles à manquer – et décorée de différents dessins. Parmi les œuvres les plus frappantes, excepté le portrait de feu son meilleur ami, il y avait une peinture de Repede qui semblait hurler à la lune, une autre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui était manifestement en train de faire des exercices de musculation et un dessin à l'encre représentant à nouveau Yuri mais dans une position plutôt… sensuelle vu la façon dont il était allongé sur ce qui devait être des draps.

En observant un peu plus l'endroit, le jeune homme s'aperçut que le lit en dessous de la fenêtre était occupé mais impossible de voir qui était en train d'y dormir, cette mystérieuse personne s'étant cachée sous la couverture de laine mauve. Cependant, s'il se fiait à la robe bleu canard qui était posée sur la chaise, cette chambre appartenait à une femme.

Devait-il la réveiller pour en savoir plus ? Il hésitait, surtout en ignorant ce qu'elle portait actuellement – les convenances voulaient d'ailleurs qu'un homme ne voit pas la chambre d'une femme s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille ou mariés – mais s'il voulait connaître sa situation réelle, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait à l'étage du dessous attira son attention, signifiant probablement qu'une deuxième personne y vivait et qu'elle venait soit de rentrer, soit de sortir. Il quitta donc la pièce dans laquelle il était et se dirigea vers l'escalier, percevant le bruit de la porte ayant été fermée suivi de pas, signalant donc que la personne était entrée dans la maison. Il descendit donc les marches pour se retrouver dans ce qui était une pièce commune composée d'une table en bois clair et de quatre chaises du même style, d'un autre chevalet où il lui était possible de voir qu'une toile représentant un paysage avait été commencée, de divers dessins décorant les murs, d'une lance posée sur le dessus de ce qui devait être un large buffet et de deux doubles portes, très certainement battantes, qui possédaient un large espace ouvert en haut et un plus petit vers le bas, lui permettant ainsi de voir que derrière devait se trouver la cuisine et que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Flynn se rapprocha et heurta accidentellement une des chaises, attirant sur lui l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Celui-ci sortit de la partie cuisine, lui permettant ainsi de constater que ce dernier était plus grand que lui, et le fixait de ses yeux acier avec intensité.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Heu… oui. » répondit le blond, un peu déstabilisé. « Où je suis au juste et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous êtes sur le continent de Yurzorea et vous pouvez m'appeler Thomas… Commandant Scifo. »

… Il était où ?

Comment avait-il pu atterrir aussi loin de Zaphias ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que ce Thomas ne l'aimait pas beaucoup ?

Son interlocuteur avait visiblement perçu son étonnement d'apprendre le lieu où il se trouvait, le fixant à présent avec surprise.

« Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué. « Vous avez surement dû passer par-dessus bord… »

« Impossible. » coupa Flynn, le teint devenu livide. « La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que j'étais sur le continent d'Illycia. »

Se sentant soudainement fébrile, il fut contraint de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, se repassant dans sa tête tout ce dont il se souvenait avant son réveil.

Il voyait de nouveau Seconde Etoile enfoncée dans le sol, cette femme combattant avec deux lames courtes, leurs assaillants invisibles et… cette lumière. Après elle, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. C'était le vide total. C'était comme s'il s'était instantanément déplacé d'un point A à un point B sauf qu'il ignorait totalement combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Le cours de ses interrogations fut interrompu lorsque Thomas posa un verre d'eau en face de lui ainsi qu'une pomme bien rouge.

« Je vais expliquer aux autres que vous n'êtes pas un danger pendant que Sasha répondra à vos questions. » déclara celui aux cheveux châtains avant de regarder l'escalier et de hausser un peu la voix. « Et je sais que tu es debout donc pas la peine de te cacher ! »

Sasha ? La supposée jeune femme qui dormait dans la chambre où il avait vu ce portrait de Yuri ?

« T'es agaçant Thomas ! » s'exclama une voix féminine d'en haut.

Sur ces mots, des pas se firent entendre à l'étage du dessus puis, descendant les marches de bois, vint une jeune femme dont il ne vit d'abord que les chaussures en cuir marron ainsi que des collants en laine noire. Apparurent ensuite une jupe évasée s'arrêtant en haut du genou de couleur bleu roi un peu froissée puis un chemisier noir dans un état similaire. Enfin, quand il aperçut ce visage aux traits fins et si familiers encadré d'une longue chevelure sombre nouée en une queue de cheval sur le côté, Flynn crut pendant un instant qu'il voyait un fantôme.

Cette fille ressemblait énormément à Yuri ! Certes, ses yeux étaient plus clairs et sa carrure un peu plus fine mais côte à côte, il était certain que cette jeune femme aurait facilement pu passer pour la sœur de son meilleur ami tellement ils avaient de points communs au niveau physique.

« T'étais vraiment beaucoup plus agréable avant… » se plaignit la dénommée Sasha dont la moue contrariée rappelait étrangement à Flynn celle que faisait feu son meilleur ami dans son enfance quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'il perdait à un de leurs jeux.

« Et avant tu ne passais pas ton temps à filer en douce et à risquer de te faire bouffer par un monstre tout ça parce que tu cherches un nouveau sujet de dessin. » répliqua Thomas avec fermeté avant de pointer ses cheveux de son index droit. « Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que j'ai des cheveux blancs à cause de toi et de ton attitude. »

« Je prends toujours un répulsif pour les éloigner et ça a toujours fonctionné ! Et puis tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester sagement ici à faire la potiche ? »

« Je te signale que je suis le seul à faire le ménage ici et vu le bazar que tu es capable de laisser derrière toi… »

Alors qu'il suivait cette dispute entre ses deux hôtes avec attention, Flynn se sentit soudainement mal et, juste après qu'un sifflement se fasse entendre dans ses oreilles et que sa vue se brouille, il perdit connaissance.

-§-

Quand ils avaient entendu ce grand bruit à côté d'eux, Sasha et Thomas avait vite stoppé leur querelle, s'apercevant ainsi que leur invité était écroulé au sol, inconscient. Ils l'avaient ramené dans la chambre et le jeune homme aux yeux acier était ensuite sorti, ayant pas mal de travail en perspective.

Pendant son absence, la jeune femme avait repris la place qu'elle occupait : assise sur son tabouret, face à son chevalet mais de sorte à pouvoir observer à loisir le blond. Ainsi, en plus de veiller sur lui, elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion d'avoir un nouveau sujet de dessin… surtout que celui-ci était très certainement celui qui lui avait fait le plus envie depuis environ quatre ans.

Flynn Scifo… Physiquement parlant, Yuri ne lui avait pas menti en le décrivant. Il était vraiment très beau à regarder, ce qui était surement dû à cette mâchoire si bien dessinée et qui rendait son visage très attrayant. Elle aurait eu une autre forme, cela n'aurait certainement pas été pareil.

En l'observant de plus près, Sasha avait pu constater qu'il était aussi très bien proportionné – elle n'avait pas pu vérifier si c'était le cas partout bien entendu, Thomas ne lui en ayant pas laissé l'occasion bien qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas saisie – avec un corps ni trop ni pas assez musclé, des épaules un peu carrées et, sur son torse, la présence de quelques poils blonds assez difficiles à distinguer au premier coup d'œil – à contrario, elle avait pu constater que Yuri était complètement imberbe, faisant qu'il aurait pu passer pour un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Pour ce qui était du caractère, elle n'avait pas encore pu juger mais si ce que l'épéiste lui avait raconté de son vivant était vrai, tous deux pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Et puis la jeune femme adorerait entendre quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur le brun concernant son enfance…

Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que Sasha avait rencontré Yuri Lowell pour la première fois…

_Yurzorea – environ quatre ans auparavant_

_Quand Thomas lui avait dit qu'il lui avait ramené une surprise de Dahngrest, la jeune femme s'était attendue à des pastels, des fusains, des craies ou tout autre outil permettant de dessiner que le jeune homme aux yeux acier lui ramenait souvent quand il allait à Yumanju ou jusqu'à la ville des guildes. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré entre dans sa chambre accompagné d'un chien borgne au pelage bleu et blanc. De par l'expression qu'elle avait pu lire sur son visage, il avait été aussi étonné qu'elle. Elle se serait volontiers levée de son lit pour aller le toucher pour ainsi savoir si elle ne rêvait pas mais ce jour-là, ses jambes ne la portaient pas, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs…_

_« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il, son regard onyx la détaillant attentivement. « Non… Il a certainement pas menti… »_

_Elle aurait volontiers répliqué après ça mais une légère quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant que cela arrive maintenant…_

_Quand elle cessa de tousser, elle constata que le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle et qu'il lui tendait le verre d'eau qui était présent sur sa table de chevet._

_« Merci » lui dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée puis de le fixer intensément de ses yeux perle. « C'est un peu bizarre non ? »_

_« J'en ai vu d'autres mais je dois admettre que c'est étrange comme rencontre. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il tendit ensuite amicalement la mais vers elle « Yuri. »_

_« Sasha. » dit-elle avant de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. « Ravie de te connaître. »_

_« De même p'tite sœur. »_

Yurzorea – Présent

Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Bien que cela fasse deux ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son frère, seul membre restant de sa famille, était décédé. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'il soit mort alors qu'il avait encore la possibilité d'accomplir bien des choses…

En entendant bouger, Sasha quitta des yeux son dessin au pastel pour se tourner vers le lit. Elle constata ainsi que leur invité s'était réveillé et était en train de se mettre en position assise… ou du moins essayait vu les difficultés qu'il semblait avoir. Elle vint vite l'aider à conserver sa position assise en plaçant derrière son dos des coussins qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre.

« Merci… » dit-il avant de s'appuyer sur les oreillers.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver avant qu'elle ne le trouve sur la plage.

A cet instant, Sasha réalisa qu'il la fixait intensément de ses yeux azur au fond desquels elle pouvait lire de l'étonnement et une certaine incompréhension.

« Comment est-ce… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, tournant la tête sur le côté. « Non, je dois me tromper. »

« Je ressemble à quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'ironie, se doutant bien de ce qui pouvait perturber le jeune homme.

« Je dois dire que ou… Une minute. Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? »

Elle eut un léger rire en entendant cette question avant de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

« Disons qu'il se peut que j'ai connu cette personne et que celle-ci m'ait longuement parlé d'un certain ami d'enfance. » déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de malice en se rappelant quelques anecdotes qu'elle avait pu entendre.

-§-

Depuis son réveil, Flynn avait beaucoup de questions en tête et elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Pendant un instant, la plus grande interrogation qu'il avait était comment il avait atterri à Yurzorea mais, après avoir vu Sasha, elle fut balayée par la forte ressemblance que la jeune femme avait avec Yuri.

Il ne tarda pas à obtenir quelques réponses sur ce dernier point ainsi que concernant ces dessins qu'il avait pu voir dans cette chambre.

Yuri et Sasha étaient frère et sœur, très certainement des jumeaux étant donné qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Ils avaient fait connaissance huit mois après la destruction de l'Adephagos. Le dénommé Thomas avait vu le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns à une taverne de Dahngrest et, sous couvert d'un travail pour Brave Vesperia, lui avait demandé de l'escorter. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à ce fameux village qu'il lui avait révélé le pourquoi de ce travail et qu'il l'avait conduit dans la demeure où résidait la jeune femme.

Suite à cela, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, l'épéiste venait rendre visite à sa sœur, lui racontant ses aventures ou lui servant de modèle pour ses dessins – Flynn avait complimenté Sasha sur ses œuvres après qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle passait une bonne partie de son temps à dessiner et que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir en peintures ou croquis était d'elle.

« N'exagérons rien. » fit-elle avec une certaine gêne. « Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est reproduire au mieux ce que j'ai déjà vu, rien de plus. »

« Je trouve déjà que c'est, en soi, très impressionnant. »

Cette simple phrase fit se teinter ses joues d'une adorable couleur rosée qu'elle tenta de cacher en tournant sa tête sur sa droite. Elle remit en place derrière son oreille une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de se lever un peu brusquement.

« Je… » commença-t-elle sur un ton un peu hésitant. « Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger. »

Sur cette phrase, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma derrière elle… avant de rouvrir la porte pour libérer sa jupe, celle-ci s'étant coincée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Flynn se surprit à sourire face à cette scène, quelque peu amusé de retrouver chez Sasha quelques ressemblances avec Yuri bien que, sur le fond, il soupçonnait que la jeune femme soit plus calme et posée que son frère.

Pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne, il se demanda ce qui se passait actuellement à Zaphias et, surtout, depuis combien de temps il avait disparu…

-§-

Ça devait faire un petit moment qu'il était perché dans cet arbre, observant une dizaine d'hommes de la brigade d'Arpagon qui faisaient des manœuvres près du Bastion de Deidon en pleine nuit. Il aurait bien changé de place mais, vu sa chance, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de rester tranquille, surtout que, depuis que la disparition du commandant avait été confirmée il y a un mois, il n'était plus vraiment bien vu chez les chevaliers impériaux. En même temps, à la base, ce n'était pas le cas et il ne devait son poste de sergent dans la brigade de Leblanc qu'à Flynn, ce dernier ayant jugé qu'il avait quelques talents autres que ses perpétuelles maladresses…

Au départ, il avait été assigné – en vérité, il l'avait demandé à son capitaine – à la protection du lieutenant O'Daly après que l'on ait réalisé que quelqu'un s'en était pris à elle alors qu'elle était sous sédatifs. Ce n'était pas facile de la voir ainsi et de se dire qu'il ne la croiserait plus sur le terrain d'entrainement la nuit mais il lui devait au moins ça…

« Halte ! »

Il sursauta en entendant un des chevaliers prononcer ce mot mais réalisa vite, en tournant la tête, que ce n'était pas à son attention mais plutôt à celle de cette femme qui, visiblement, avait voulu s'approcher d'un peu trop près. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas tout voir mais il lui était possible de dire qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains et qu'elle devait porter une tenue assez provocante s'il se fiait à la posture de certains soldats qui l'encadrait. Par contre, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle devait tenir un objet faisant de la fumée dans sa main gauche. Etait-ce une pipe ?

« Bonjour à vous aussi messieurs. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse à son goût. « Je me suis perdue et je cherche un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit. »

« M-Mais nous s-serions ravis de v-vous aider m-ma-madame ! » bredouilla difficilement le premier chevalier.

« L-les nuits sont fraiches q-qui plus est et dans cette tenue, v-vous devez êtes frigorifiée ! » ajouta le second.

« Il est vrai qu'il y un léger souffle d'air frais… » fit la femme en faisant un mouvement de la main gauche, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle devait tenir une pipe. « Je regrette de n'avoir pris aucun châle avec moi… »

Tous les hommes de la brigade avaient interrompu ce qu'ils faisaient, leur attention attirée par cette inconnue qui, de ce qu'il pensait, n'était pas très nette. De ce qu'il avait pu voir en patrouillant avec Adeccor et Boccos dans les bas quartiers, cette personne n'était très certainement pas une prostituée mais son attitude pouvait le laisser penser.

Soudain, il vit cette légère volute de fumée se mettre à entourer tous les soldats présents et ce, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive, leur regard étant très certainement fixé sur cette inconnue qui continuait à prononcer des mots sur un ton mielleux.

« Votre sollicitude est touchante messieurs mais il serait temps pour vous d'aller dormir je pense… » déclara-t-elle en mettant le bec de sa pipe dans sa bouche durant à peine deux secondes.

« T-tout ira… » commença le premier chevalier.

Il entendit la femme chuchoter quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi exactement. Puis, juste après, tous les chevaliers s'écroulèrent au sol, ronflant de façon sonore pour certains, tandis qu'il crut voir une étincelle bleutée sur cette pipe que tenait l'inconnue.

En tentant de changer de position, il perçut un sifflement qui venait vers lui puis entendit le son typique d'un projectile qui se fichait dans du bois, soit, pour être exact, sur la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Le son, en plus de le surprendre, lui fit perdre son équilibre et retrouver la terre ferme d'une façon particulièrement brutale via un atterrissage sur le dos des plus bruyants.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais vu un truc rouge dans cet arbre… » fit la voix de la femme qui se rapprochait de lui.

Il avait tout juste commencé à se relever qu'un métal froid se trouvait contre sa gorge, prêt à la trancher au moindre mouvement de sa part, ainsi que la personne qui l'avait en main, soit cette femme aux cheveux châtains dont il pouvait clairement voir le regard bleu acier qui le fixait avec une certaine curiosité.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, ayant encore du mal à comprendre de quelle manière une dizaine d'hommes avait pu tomber endormi aussi facilement.

« Rien qui te regarde poil de carotte. » répondit-elle avec un léger rire amusé en voyant sa grimace face à ce surnom qui n'était pas du tout de son goût. « Par contre, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que tu faisais perché là-haut. »

« A votre avis ? »

Une odeur familière commença à envahir ses narines. Il l'avait déjà senti près d'une boutique voisine de celle de sa famille, quand un de ces nobles venait pour en fumer : de l'opium. Cette femme devait avoir de sacrés moyens pour fumer ça…

« Espionnage, c'est évident. » déclara-t-elle en prenant une bouffée dans cette pipe qu'il vit enfin de près et dont il trouva la longueur, ainsi que le style, assez inhabituels. « La tenue de camouflage est bien pensée mais si ces idiots n'avaient pas eu de casques masquant autant leur vision en hauteur, ils auraient déjà remarqué ta charmante couleur de cheveux. »

Vrai qu'avec ses cheveux auburn tirant plus vers le rouge qu'autre chose, il était facilement repérable… Sans son bandeau vert foncé, il les aurait eus sans arrêt dans les yeux, comme quand il avait son uniforme de sergent où il ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre.

« Tu comptes parler ou tu souhaites un peu d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-§-

Après avoir mangé, Flynn ne se sentit pas capable de rester plus longtemps allongé et décida de se lever tandis que Sasha terminait son dessin, s'assurant par de brefs coups d'œil qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler à nouveau. Il en profita donc par inspecter ses affaires…

« Il n'y avait rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, un peu intrigué par le fait que son épée et son bouclier manquaient à l'appel.

« Rien qui ressemblait à ce que vous chercher en tout cas. » répondit la jeune femme en stoppant son activité pour fouiller dans une poche de sa jupe. « Par contre, quand on vous a transporté jusqu'ici, il y avait ceci qui était tombé. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils quand elle lui mentionna cet objet. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu quoique ce soit dans ses poches à part peut-être quelques galds ou, éventuellement, un papier sans importance mais cela lui paraissait étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Il eut sa réponse quand son hôtesse lui montra ce qui ressemblait fort à une clé en argent, à un détail près que le panneton de forme rectangulaire comportait deux petites améthystes en son sein ainsi qu'un lapis-lazuli de même taille et que la forme de l'anneau rappelait celle d'un papillon. L'ouvrage était joli mais l'on pouvait légitimement se demander quel genre de porte pouvait être ouverte avec cette clé.

« Ça ne m'appartient pas. » déclara Flynn en prenant l'objet dans sa main. « Je ne sais même pas si ceci est destiné à être une œuvre de joaillerie ou non. »

« Je doute fort qu'elle puisse réellement correspondre à une serrure. » ajouta Sasha en jouant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux. « Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de faire une clé qui ne peut pas ouvrir de porte. Ce n'est pas un objet qui est fait pour être aussi travaillé que ça mais plutôt pour être pratique non ? »

« Cela dépend pour qui. J'ai déjà vu certaines clés du palais impérial qui étaient très travaillées mais je dois bien reconnaître que c'est la première fois que j'en vois une sertie de pierres fines sur la partie qui est censée actionner le pêne de la serrure… Et elle était dans ma poche donc ? »

« Hum… En fait… Je l'ai entendue tomber quand on a commencé à monter l'escalier donc nous avions supposé qu'elle venait effectivement d'une de vos poches. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait aussi pu se loger dans son armure, comme par exemple lors de cet étrange combat contre ces hommes invisibles et où cette femme lui avait prêté ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse les voir. Cette clé serait-elle en fait à elle ?

Il laissa ce problème pour quand il serait de retour à Zaphias et qu'il aurait les ressources nécessaires pour la retrouver. Même si elle lui avait rendu un grand service et qu'il se devait de lui rendre ce qui était probablement sa propriété, elle avait tout de même tenté de le tuer et il devait découvrir pourquoi. Et puis il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui permettre de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé à Yurzorea…

Flynn posa la clé sur la table de nuit pour l'instant puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, constatant que le jour commençait à décliner. Il n'allait donc pas pouvoir envisager de se rendre à Dahngrest aujourd'hui et, de toute façon, il ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller pour rejoindre Tolbaccia.

Tandis qu'il revenait vers Sasha pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner, aucun d'eux ne remarqua les deux améthystes de la clé émettre une brève lumière violette…

* * *

NB : Je précise que notre mystérieuse clé n'est pas une Keyblade. Vous aurez la réponse très vite, rassurez-vous. Par contre, pas certains que les concernés vont apprécier ce qu'ils vont découvrir concernant ce petit objet…

Auteur vs Persos :

Asahi : C'est moi ou bien il manque du monde ici ?

Kaleiya : Certains c'est normal mais d'autres…

Asahi : Bon ben tu es partante pour une partie de dominos ?

Kaleiya : Ça me va. Je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé.

Asahi : Je m'occupe du chocolat.


	3. Ch 2 : Feu et glace

Note de Kal : Les bizarreries continues avec ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Feu et glace**

C'était agaçant d'être coincée ici sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de chercher des infos sur le climat de ce monde et de récupérer le moindre petit objet qui n'avait rien à y faire.

Zaphias n'était pas différente des autres villes qu'elle avait déjà visité : grande, divers quartiers bien spécifiques à chaque classe sociale et dirigée par un monarque. S'y adapter n'avait donc pas été très difficile et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour repérer un bon pigeon à plumer parmi la noblesse, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir de quoi se payer une chambre à l'auberge et de quoi manger pour un petit moment. Elle en avait aussi profité pour voir ce qu'était la mode du moment et elle fut enchantée de constater que, là encore, elle était proche de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir dans le passé.

Après avoir troqué sa tenue d'assassin contre une robe pourpre partant en évasé en bas ainsi qu'aux épaules dénudées correspondant à la tendance actuelle puis rassemblé ses trois tresses en une seule, elle s'était mise à fureter un peu partout, cherchant quoique ce soit pouvant l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette grotte et, surtout, qui était ce dénommé Flynn Scifo qui n'avait rien à faire sur cette liste.

De plus, elle avait un autre problème et de taille : son chasseur d'aurores était à plat et elle avait perdu son seul moyen de pouvoir contacter quelqu'un de son monde. Elle était donc coincée à Terca Lumireis pour un petit moment…

L'interrogatoire de ce garçon aux cheveux rouges lui avait permis d'apprendre pas mal de choses comme le fait que ce Flynn était le Commandant des Chevaliers Impériaux et que, visiblement, quelqu'un avait profité de sa disparition pour occuper la place qu'il avait laissée, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tous. Comme ce jeune poil de carotte lui avait été utile, elle s'était sentie d'humeur généreuse et s'était contentée de le laisser partir.

De toute façon, personne ne connaissait son nom et quelque chose lui disait que ceux qui l'avait piégée ignoraient qu'elle était une femme vu qu'excepté ce qu'il s'est passé à cette grotte, elle avait plutôt eu une paix royale – sauf peut-être un ou deux malchanceux qui l'avait confondue avec une prostituée et qui n'auront plus aucune possibilité d'avoir une descendance légitime. Mais bien qu'elle était certaine d'avoir perdu cet objet là-bas, elle n'avait pas pu remettre la main dessus.

Où avait bien pu passer cette fichue clé ?

-§-

A Yurzorea, Flynn avait parlé de son intention de partir pour Dahngrest dès le lendemain. Thomas lui avait expliqué qu'il avait environ une journée de marche à prévoir pour rejoindre un embarcadère où il y avait un bateau faisant le trajet régulièrement pour réapprovisionner le village et qui prenait quelques passagers en échange de quelques Galds. S'il avait de la chance, le voyage durerait à peu près trois jours.

« Ce ne serait pas mieux que vous restiez ici encore un peu ? » lui avait demandé Sasha avant qu'il n'aille dormir.

« Non. Il faut que je retourne au plus vite à Zaphias. » répondit-il directement puis, en voyant l'air un peu triste du visage de la jeune femme, il poursuivit. « Mais je promets de revenir très vite une fois les affaires les plus urgentes réglées. »

« Il a raison Sasha. » ajouta Thomas après avoir vérifier que sa lance était à sa place. « Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne serait pas possible qu'il reste actuellement. »

Oui. D'une part, Flynn ne souhaitait pas s'imposer et d'autre part, il craignait de les déranger plus longtemps. Cependant, en apercevant cet air abattu qu'avait celle aux yeux perle, il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Si vous le dites… Bonne nuit. » fit Sasha en montant l'escalier sans leur accorder un regard.

Il voulut lui emboîter le pas mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux acier qui lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête de ne pas la suivre.

« Elle ira mieux demain. » lui dit Thomas en le lâchant. « C'est juste qu'elle a du mal avec les promesses depuis la mort de son frère. »

Flynn n'eut pas besoin d'en demander davantage pour savoir que Sasha avait dû aussi mal encaisser que lui le décès de Yuri. Surtout qu'en plus, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la personne aussi longtemps que lui.

« Pensez juste à me prévenir avant votre départ. » poursuivit le jeune homme aux yeux acier. « Je vous laisserai un bouclier et une épée à ce moment là. »

« Je m'arrangerai pour vous dédommager pour tout ce que vous avez… » commença celui aux yeux azur avant que son interlocuteur ne lui coupe la parole.

« Ça ira. Ce qui m'importe est que vous rentriez chez vous en un seul morceau. »

Il aurait pu insister un peu plus mais Flynn savait que s'il voulait partir au plus tôt, il devait aller dormir. De plus, rien ne l'empêchait de tout de même donner une compensation financière à Thomas une fois qu'il serait revenu à Zaphias.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son hôte, il monta dans la chambre qu'il occupait, non sans jeter un coup d'œil du côté de celle de Sasha et constater, grâce à la faible lumière en bas de sa porte, qu'elle devait être encore éveillée. Il se dit qu'il lui parlerait demain et il ferma derrière lui. Une fois sa lampe posée sur la table de chevet, il observa de nouveau cette étrange clé, se demandant quel était son rôle exact. Se disant qu'il aurait peut-être sa réponse à Zaphias, Flynn se coucha puis éteignit sa lampe avant de commencer à laisser venir le sommeil, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce curieux objet.

Soudain, il vit une lumière bleutée luire. Il se releva et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de la clé et, plus précisément, du lapis-lazuli qui émettait une lueur bleu roi ainsi que quelques points argentés. Les deux améthystes brillèrent ensuite chacune d'une lueur violette qui s'éteignit quelques secondes après, laissant derrière elles deux papillons d'un violet éclatant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Flynn avant de s'interrompre.

Les deux insectes s'étaient mis à battre des ailes, s'élevant gracieusement en faisant tomber une poussière argentée dans son sillage. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers un des murs de la pièce et, à la surprise du jeune homme, passa au travers. L'autre, quant à lui, vint se poser sur la main du chevalier, laissant ce dernier admirer les élégantes arabesques sur ses ailes de lumière violette avant d'émettre une lueur argentée qui le fit sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Les mondes oniriques vous sont à présent ouverts…_

-§-

Une odeur de bois brûlé et d'encens le prit aux narines puis vint s'y ajouter le son de flammes qui crépitaient avec allégresse ainsi qu'une chaleur frappant sa peau avec de plus en plus d'intensité…

« Que fait un étranger ici ? » demanda la voix d'un jeune garçon.

« Il va peut-être servir d'offrande pour le rituel… » ajouta un autre, probablement plus âgé de par le fait que sa voix semblait être en train de muer.

Le son d'un violent coup suivi d'un « aïe » fut ce que Flynn entendit juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir deux garçons, visiblement de la même famille de par les quelques ressemblances physiques qu'ils partageaient – à savoir des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux sombres et légèrement bridés, un teint un peu mat -, et une femme, qui lui semblait de petite taille, ayant certainement passé la cinquantaine et dont les cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de quelques fils blancs.

« James Liang Hooks. » fit-elle sur un ton sévère. « Tu es prié de te tenir à carreau dans la demeure de celui qui deviendra notre seigneur et maître. »

« Et pourquoi je dois être son gardien ? » répliqua le dénommé James avec une certaine insolence. « Moi je veux entrer dans l'armée ! Jason serait bien meilleur que moi en nounou ! »

« Les règles sont les règles ! Tu es l'aîné et c'est à toi d'endosser cette lourde responsabilité. »

Alors que le plus âgé des deux garçons poursuivit sa querelle avec la cinquantenaire, Flynn se leva, observant l'endroit où il se trouvait avec curiosité : un sol noir dans un matériau qu'il ne reconnut point, des murs en bois sur lesquelles étaient peintes diverses fresques en rapport avec le feu, une structure en bois soutenant le toit lui rappelant quelque peu celle de Yumanju, diverses vasques d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètres dans lesquelles brûlaient de vives flammes et, plus loin, une bien plus large au sein de laquelle se trouvait un véritable brasier.

Le plus jeune des enfants, Jason, s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

« Bienvenue dans l'autel du feu monsieur. » dit-il sur un ton neutre. « Mon nom est Jason Lu-Pan Hooks et voici grand-mère Wong ainsi que mon grand frère James. »

« Enchanté. » répliqua Flynn avant d'imiter le salut de son jeune homologue. « Je m'appelle Flynn Scifo et... je me demandais au juste où je me trouvais exactement. »

« Vous êtes dans les mondes oniriques jeune homme. » lui répondit madame Wong. « D'ailleurs, vous tombez au bon moment car j'étais face à un dilemme suite au manque de sérieux de l'un de ces jeunes gens. »

A cette phrase, elle jeta un regard noir à James qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Normalement, le rituel doit être accompli par un de nos meilleurs moines mais le concerné a négligé ses devoirs et se voit privé de cet honneur. » poursuivit-elle avant de tourner son regard sombre sur Jason. « Quand à l'autre candidat possible, il n'a pas encore accompli son rite de passage et, n'ayant pas le droit de l'accomplir moi-même pour l'avoir déjà fait il y a quelques décennies, je me voyais contrainte de faire un choix. »

« Mais je peux faire ce combat grand-mère ! » s'exclama l'aîné des garçons avec force. « Et tu verras que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il aura lieu ! »

« Attendez… » les interrompit le chevalier. « Combattre qui au juste ? »

« L'incarnation du feu. » précisa le plus jeune avant de désigner la vasque la plus grande. « Le duel se fait à mains nues et, pour permettre à son esprit de renaître, il faut lui redonner son humanité ainsi qu'un nouveau nom pour cette vie présente. »

« Et je crois bien que l'heure est venue. » constata la femme âgée en fixant le sol.

Tous l'imitèrent et, luisant d'une lumière dorée, un immense cercle apparut à l'intérieur duquel se dessina progressivement une image qui s'avéra être celle d'un immense oiseau aux ailes de flammes. Au moment où Flynn s'apprêtait à se retourner, il reçut un violent coup de bâton dans le dos qui le déséquilibra, le forçant à avancer de deux pas pour retrouver sa stabilité, ce qui l'amena à l'intérieur de cette immense illustration. Juste après, des flammes d'or surgirent du bord du cercle, le retenant prisonnier tandis que le brasier de la plus grande des vasques s'intensifia brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il en constatant qu'il était pris au piège.

« Ce rituel est un combat entre deux adversaires pleins d'ardeur. » le coupa madame Wong. « Montre-nous donc ta valeur jeune Flynn Scifo. »

« Et souvenez-vous que le but n'est pas de gagner ! » s'exclama Jason.

Alors qu'il allait demander où se trouvait son adversaire, l'immense brasier prit la forme d'un oiseau de feu et celui-ci prit son envol. Une fois au-dessus du cercle enflammé, il se posa au sol et ses flammes s'éteignirent, laissant place à une personne portant un masque noir dépourvu d'expression faciale et dont les rares détails étaient soulignés de teintes rouges et or. La tenue de son opposant était dans les mêmes tons et du même style que celles des deux enfants : une sorte de tunique rouge à manches longues possédant trois fermetures noires en tissu au niveau du col, un pantalon noir et des chaussures en cuir souple. Les seules différences, si l'on exceptait le masque, étaient les gants en cuir noir et une sorte de bonnet en soie rouge et noire avec une fine tresse noire qui s'en échappait. Autrement, de par sa taille devant avoisiner le mètre soixante-cinq et de ce lui semblait être une faible carrure, le jeune homme supposa qu'il avait affaire à un adolescent ou peut-être à une femme d'un physique proche de celui d'Estellise.

Lorsque son adversaire s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, Flynn imita le geste puis quand celui-ci se mit dans une posture offensive, il mima de nouveau la chose.

Celui en rouge lança l'assaut avec une série de coups de poings rapides qu'il eut du mal à contrer sans autre moyen de défense que ceux que lui offrait son propre corps, surtout face à une technique de combat qui lui était inconnue. Il fut pris de court quand son opposant lui sauta par-dessus avec une étonnante facilité pour, avec rapidité, atterrir dans son dos puis se retourner tout en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre pile au moment où il était en train de se tourner pour se remettre face à lui, ce qui le mit à terre en un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme, bien que fortement gêné par la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'abdomen, se releva rapidement et lança sa contre-attaque. Cependant, son poing fut bloqué par la fine main de son adversaire et la deuxième vint attraper le col de sa chemise puis, utilisant l'élan qu'il avait pris pour porter son coup, le projeta au sol en retournant sa propre force contre lui.

« Pff ! C'est qu'un amateur ce type ! » fit James avec ennui. « Faut vraiment être un incapable pour ne pas penser qu'un moine ne saurait pas parer ce genre d'attaq- Aïe ! »

« Laisse-le s'échauffer un peu. » dit sèchement madame Wong. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se bat pas comme nous qu'il ne sait pas combattre. »

Ça, Flynn espérait bien le leur prouver, surtout après toutes les bagarres auxquelles il avait participé avec Yuri. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de s'adapter à celui qui lui faisait face, ce qui promettait d'être assez difficile.

Un léger déclic se fit dans son esprit : si le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu avait beaucoup de force, les coups de poings manquaient de puissance et, manifestement, son opposant ne devait pas avoir une grande force physique. Par contre, il était rapide, agile et savait comment retourner la puissance de son adversaire contre lui. En conclusion, il avait affaire à une personne bien entraînée pour le combat au corps-à-corps.

« L'objectif n'est pas la victoire qui plus est mais lui rendre son humanité… » fit Jason sur un ton pensif. « Le but est donc de résoudre cette énigme en plein combat. »

Lui rendre son humanité ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Après s'être relevé et remit en position offensive, Flynn trouva la réponse à cette question : il devait lui ôter son masque dénué d'expression et, ainsi, dévoiler son visage. Cela pourrait même s'avérer plus facile à faire que de gagner s'il calculait bien son coup…

Il tenta d'abord une feinte en faisant croire à une attaque sur la gauche mais son adversaire se baissa rapidement puis effectua un balayage avec sa jambe. Il parvint cette fois-ci à éviter de se retrouver de nouveau allongé au sol en faisant une pirouette tout en s'appuyant par terre sur une main. L'ennemi répliqua rapidement en reproduisant le premier coup qui l'avait mis au tapis mais, sachant à présent où était le danger, il le para en attrapant sa cheville et le tira vers lui. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui attrape violemment le bras droit, appuyant fortement avec ses doigts, et le relâche quelques secondes après en lui laissant son membre complètement engourdi…

Flynn dut lâcher sa cheville et il releva la manche de sa chemise pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Tout ce qu'il put voir, c'était les marques de certains des doigts qui, à ce qu'il lui paraissait, avaient appuyé des points bien précis…

« Ça va passer assez vite. » lui précisa madame Wong. « Il n'aurait pas eu de gants, ça aurait été différent. »

Bon à savoir mais ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il devait trouver une stratégie pour prendre le dessus ne serait-ce qu'un court instant et, le temps de réfléchir, il se mit en position défensive, laissant son bras engourdi le long de son corps.

Dans ces moments-là, il enviait Yuri et ses aptitudes à assimiler rapidement les techniques de combat qu'il voyait…

Son opposant passa à l'attaque en prenant de l'élan pour lui donner un coup de pied quand Flynn eut une idée.

Au lieu de se préparer à esquiver ou parer le coup, il fonça droit sur son adversaire et, tandis qu'il sentait le pied de celui-ci lui frapper le flanc, il lui donna un violent coup de tête au niveau du front, ses yeux bleus croisant fugitivement le regard embrasé et surpris de celui lui faisant face, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à cela.

Après être de nouveau tombé au sol et avoir entendu le son de quelque chose qui se brisait, le jeune chevalier, la tête douloureuse, se releva sous les applaudissements de madame Wong et de Jason. Il se tourna vers son adversaire qui était à terre, son masque noir s'étant brisé en plusieurs morceaux et son bonnet de soie ayant quitté son crâne, révélant sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais ainsi que ses traits féminins et sa bouche charnue. A vue de nez, il ne lui donnait pas plus de seize ans.

Soudain, la tunique rouge ainsi que les gants prirent feu et, quand les flammes s'éteignirent au bout de quelques secondes en même temps que celles du cercle, la jeune fille portait à présent un haut en soie sans manches de couleur rouge et or ainsi que des mitaines en cuir marron.

« Ce rituel est une réussite ! » s'exclama madame Wong avec une certaine fierté. « Très bien joué jeune homme. »

« J'admets qu'il s'en est bien sorti… » fit James, encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ne reste plus qu'à la baptiser pour sa nouvelle vie. »

A cette phrase, la jeune femme se mit à froncer le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux, son regard sombre aux reflets orangés croisant ses orbes azur quand il s'approcha près d'elle. Elle s'assit au sol, l'air un peu sonnée, avant de secouer vivement sa tête.

« Ouille… » dit-elle en posant sa main contre son front. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir une cloche dans mon crâne… »

« Il se peut que j'y sois allé un peu fort. » déclara-t-il d'un ton désolé.

« Elle a vu bien pire, croyez-moi. » fit madame Wong. « Et bien que la tradition veut que cela soit son gardien qui lui choisisse son nouveau nom pour sa vie actuelle, je propose de faire une petite exception en vous laissant le choix du prénom. »

Devant son air interrogatif, Jason s'empressa de l'éclairer sur le sujet.

« En fait, vous avez accompli le rituel de renaissance qui lui permet de se réincarner après sa mort. A chaque fois qu'elle revient à la vie, il faut lui donner une nouvelle identité pour la protéger de ses ennemis éventuels le temps qu'elle soit prête pour l'éveil final. »

« Encore faut-il que je me fasse pas tuer avant comme à chaque fois… » précisa la jeune femme avec un ton amer avant de se tourner vers lui. « Propose un prénom qui t'inspire de préférence et pas un truc au hasard ou cherché dans un horoscope. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un prénom féminin qui l'inspirait… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il en voyait peut-être un…

« Mélissa… » dit Flynn, d'abord à voix basse puis en reprenant à voix haute. « Pourquoi pas Mélissa ? »

« Il a quoi de particulier ce prénom à part qu'il n'est pas franchement de chez nous ? » demanda James qui s'étirait paresseusement avant de recevoir un coup de bâton sur la tête.

« C'était celui de ma mère. »

« Ah… Je vois » fit madame Wong avec empathie avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. « Qu'en dites-vous votre Altesse ? »

Le nez froncé, la jeune femme semblait réfléchir intensément. Puis, tout à coup, elle se tourna vers lui, une légère lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu aimais sincèrement ta mère ? »

« Pardon ? » répliqua Flynn face à cette question plus qu'inattendue avant de se reprendre face au regard insistant que lui lançait sa cadette. « Oui, comme beaucoup de petits garçons. Elle était douce, aimante et… très à cheval sur ses principes. Elle n'a jamais voulu accepter la générosité des autres quand elle savait qu'ils avaient volé pour l'aider. »

Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de son dernier parent encore en vie. Sans Yuri et les habitants des bas-quartiers, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir ?

« Alors dans ce cas, j'adore ce prénom ! » s'exclama avec un grand sourire celle qui venait de recevoir son prénom.

« Bien votre Altesse. » fit madame Wong en tapant trois fois le sol de son bâton. « Votre nouveau nom est à présent Mélissa Ando Langlay. Qu'il vous apporte toute sa force et vous offre une longue vie parmi nous. »

Mélissa se leva d'un bond puis étira ses bras vers le haut.

« C'est parti pour attendre le moment de la renaissance et le jour du rituel de l'éveil ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en se laissant aller en arrière afin de faire une pirouette et de se rétablir adroitement sur ses deux pieds puis elle reprit la parole en regardant les deux jeunes garçons. « C'est lequel qui va me servir de gardien ? »

« Moi ! » fit James en levant la main avec peu d'enthousiasme. « Ce serait pas plus simple que vous reveniez directement sous votre forme actuelle plutôt que de renaître en bébé ? »

« D'accord… Et lui c'est qui du coup ? » demanda Mélissa en pointant Jason du doigt. « Je le trouve vachement plus sérieux à côté. »

« Jason est le cadet et n'a pas encore fini son initiation. » répondit madame Wong avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. « D'ailleurs, il serait temps pour nous d'y aller. »

A cette phrase, Flynn fut assez surpris de voir se dissiper petit à petit les deux garçons ainsi que leur grand-mère. Celle-ci ainsi que le plus jeune des enfants inclinèrent leur tête en signe d'au revoir tandis que l'aîné se contenta d'un geste de la main… qui lui valut un dernier coup de bâton sur le crâne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que lui et la jeune femme.

« Bon, tu fiches quoi au juste dans les mondes oniriques ? » lui demanda Mélissa de but en blanc en se tournant vers lui.

« Euh… » fit Flynn, pris de cours. « Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai atterri ici… »

« Forte affinité avec le feu je dirais et t'as dû toucher une clé de ce monde, c'est tout. »

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jeune commandant : la clé en argent que Sasha avait trouvé servait en fait à accéder à cet endroit, d'où cette phrase qu'il avait entendu en perdant connaissance. C'était très certainement lors de l'apparition de ce papillon qu'il… Non, il y avait eu deux papillons et le second était allé…

« Attendez… » dit-il en réalisant ce que cette information impliquait. « On a été deux à toucher cet objet et je suis persuadé que cette personne devrait être ici elle aussi. »

« Sauf que je suis certaine que tu es le seul humain à l'autel du feu. » répliqua Mélissa avant de reprendre. « Si ton ami a une affinité avec un autre élément, alors il est à l'autel qui lui est dédié dans les mondes oniriques. »

Le souci, c'était que Flynn ignorait comment cette affinité était déterminée, ce qui signifiait que Sasha pouvait être n'importe où. Surtout qu'en plus, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine tous les deux…

« Y a plus qu'à faire le tour donc ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se dirigeant à l'opposé du plus grand des brasiers, vers ce qui devait mener à la sortie. « Avec du pot, en allant à l'autel de la lumière, la grande prêtresse nous aiguillera ! »

« Ça va prendre combien de temps au juste ? » demanda-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Ça dépend. Les routes des mondes oniriques changent sans arrêts et la dernière fois que je suis sortie d'ici doit remonter à ma dernière altercation avec Saphir qui s'est encore soldée par ma mort… Tu te bats comment d'habitude ? »

« Avec une épée et un bouclier ? Pourquoi donc ? »

A cette question, Mélissa frappa deux fois dans ses mains et une gerbe de flammes jaillit d'un des brasiers pour atterrir à une dizaine de mètres devant eux, s'éteignant pour laisser place à une épée au pommeau d'or sertie d'un rubis et d'opales de feu ainsi qu'un bouclier circulaire composé de ce qui ressemblait à des écailles rouges.

« Un truc qui cessera de prendre la poussière au moins… » fit la jeune femme en lui désignant les deux objets qui venaient d'apparaître. « Ça t'ira s'il faut se battre ? »

Flynn, une fois remis de sa surprise, examina d'abord le bouclier qui lui semblait particulièrement résistant puis l'épée où il remarqua des mots gravés sur la lame :

_Beaucoup de combats se font par l'épée_

_Mais par ce biais, tous ne peuvent être gagnés_

_La violence n'est pas toujours une bonne solution_

_Il y a parfois d'autres options_

« Cette épée est la réplique exacte de celle du fondateur du pays du feu. » expliqua la jeune femme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Il a fait graver ses mots pour rappeler à ses successeurs sur le trône que faire couler le sang n'est pas la meilleure idée en soi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'ils aient tous bien suivi ses conseils dans la branche principale… »

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à parvenir à un mur de flammes qui leur bloquait le passage. Mélissa frappa de nouveau dans ses mains, libérant le chemin… pour révéler une sorte d'énorme serpent aux yeux rouges dont le corps était fait de brume noire et qui enserrait un dragon rouge sombre qui battait vainement l'air de son aile libre pour tenter de se libérer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cauchemar fiche ici ? » fit la jeune femme avec colère, prenant une posture offensive.

« Il craint les épées ? » demanda Flynn, prêt pour se battre.

« Celle-là oui. Je vais le forcer à lâcher sa proie… »

A ces mots, les deux brasiers les plus proches se mirent à émettre des flammes de plus en plus grandes. Mélissa prit une forte inspiration puis, tandis que le jeune homme se déplaçait pour se préparer à porter ses coups, elle lança ses deux bras en avant en hurlant « CREVE ! », deux puissants tourbillons de feu venant frapper de plein fouet le dragon et le cauchemar qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de relâcher sa prise, sa victime se laissant tomber au sol avant de se relever difficilement en toussant.

Quand la créature brumeuse fut à sa portée, Flynn fonça droit sur elle et planta sa lame dans le corps de celle-ci, ce qui lui arracha un cri perçant. Après avoir ôté sa lame, il lui porta un second coup fatal qui fit se dissiper le nuage sombre enveloppant ce mystérieux monstre, révélant ce qui ressemblait plus à une sangsue et dont le corps sombre était parsemé de veines de couleurs vives. La chose finit par s'écrouler au sol et se désagréger en un tas de poussière sombre qui se dissipa par la suite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans les mondes oniriques mais ce n'est pas un très bon présage. » déclara Mélissa en le rejoignant avant de regarder de loin le dragon. « En tout cas, on est arrivé juste à temps. Il devrait s'en tirer sans blessures spirituelles. »

« Des blessures spirituelles ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Un individu vivant est composé d'un corps, d'une âme et d'un esprit qui fait la liaison entre les deux. Quand ce dernier est endommagé, celui-ci ne peut pas guérir de lui-même et ça peut laisser des séquelles voire entrainer la mort si cela traîne trop longtemps. Dans les mondes oniriques, c'est les cauchemars qui ont tendance à provoquer ce genre de blessures mais d'habitude, ils ne sont pas téméraires au point de pénétrer ici… »

Durant cette explication, Flynn avait pu constater que le dragon s'était relevé et, tels les deux jeunes garçons ainsi que leur grand-mère, il se dissipa, signe qu'il s'était probablement réveillé. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, admirant le chemin en dalles de pierres grises qui menait jusqu'à l'autel du feu, une bâtisse dont la toiture rouge en pagode lui donnait un côté majestueux et exotique à la fois. Par contre, il avait du mal à se faire à ce ciel mauve parsemé de quelques fines zébrures couleur sang…

« C'est normal que… » commença-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Mélissa.

« Pas vraiment. » coupa-t-elle abruptement. « Mauve oui mais pas comme ça. Et ça à l'air d'être plus prononcé par là. »

Elle désigna du doigt un endroit de la voûte céleste dont les teintes étaient plutôt dans le pourpre voire le carmin. Sans prévenir, elle se remit en marche d'un pas rapide, lui sur ses talons, et s'engagea sur une route de pierres jaunes qui était souillée de quelques tâches bordeaux. A un moment, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être les restes en partie calcinés d'un arbre à l'écorce de bronze ainsi que d'un panneau indicateur se trouvant au croisement entre quatre chemins et dont seule une direction semblait avoir résisté aux flammes.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère en désignant la planche de bois sur laquelle se trouvait un épais cercle noir. « Et il faut que le seul truc qui ait survécu soit celui qui indique la route vers l'autel des ténèbres ! »

« Il suffit tout simplement de choisir un chemin et de revenir sur nos pas si ce n'était pas le bon. » déclara Flynn avec pragmatisme.

« Pas dans les mondes oniriques… A peine on sera arrivé à un endroit que les routes mèneront autre part et ces panneaux sont les seuls qui peuvent nous éviter de nous perdre… »

Ça, c'était un coup dur. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se diriger de façon classique dans ce monde et que leur seul moyen de se repérer n'existait plus, ils ne retrouveraient jamais Sasha…

« Par contre… » fit Mélissa en tournant ses yeux sombres vers le coin où le ciel était pourpre. « Il y a deux lieux où je peux me rendre sans avoir besoin de ces trucs : l'autel du feu et son opposé, l'autel de l'eau. Le hic, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui est sous ce ciel bizarre… »

Ça ne coûtait rien d'aller voir et d'aider quiconque en avait besoin. De plus, peut-être que quelqu'un là-bas saurait où était Sasha.

-§-

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, occupée à résister à des créatures étranges derrière cette sorte de fort de glace ?

Quand Sasha s'était réveillée, la première chose qui l'avait frappée était la température glaciale du sol puis les sons étranges qu'elle entendait. C'est en se levant qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait : des choses composées de brume sombre et aux yeux luisants étaient en train d'attaquer un groupe de personnes qui ne parvenait visiblement pas à lutter. Avec elle, elle vit, assis avec les genoux maintenus contre lui et vêtu d'habits mêlant turquoise ainsi que quelques pointes de blanc, un garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien qui, si elle se fiait au vide dans son regard vert émeraude, ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

La situation empira quand elle vit que ceux qui se battaient avaient perdu le combat et que l'une de ces choses, sa forme évoquant celle d'un requin, fonça droit sur elle, le bras de sa dernière proie dans ce qui semblait être sa gueule et tenant encore une dague à la lame argentée en main. Alors qu'elle était paralysée par la peur, elle fut sauvée in extremis par une fillette aux cheveux blancs, visiblement d'une dizaine d'années, qui avait frappé la créature dans le flanc droit avec l'aide d'une énorme hache en métal sombre qu'elle maniait avec une aisance étonnante. La chose brumeuse devint ensuite un être au corps noir parcouru de veines colorées qui, après un dernier sursaut, se changea en un tas de poussière, laissant tomber sa prise au sol.

« La dague, vite ! »

La jeune femme, sortant subitement de son état de stupéfaction, remarqua que l'arme blanche à la lame argentée était à présent juste devant ses pieds. Elle s'empressa de la ramasser, se demandant un instant comment avait pu se former ces petits stalagmites de glace qui faisait un arc de cercle devant elle, et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle nota que le manche était dans un métal blanc, une grosse émeraude sertie à son extrémité et une série de petites aigues-marines le décorant. Le fait le plus curieux était cette phrase gravée sur la lame :

_Quoi de mieux qu'un outil de destruction pour y cacher un pouvoir de création ?_

« Arrête de rêvasser et agis bordel ! »

L'une de ces choses était passée à l'attaque, fonçant droit sur elles sous son apparence de squale brumeux. Pendant un instant, Sasha ne sut que faire puis, sur l'impulsion du moment, elle brandit la dague comme on le ferait avec une épée et, à son plus grand étonnement, une douce lumière s'échappa de l'arme avant qu'une lame de glace ne vienne transpercer la créature, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant que celle-ci ne meure.

Le sens de cette phrase fut limpide à partir de cet instant : la dague cachait une magie créant de la glace suivant ce qu'elle lui dictait via son imagination.

En constatant que les autres monstres avaient été alertés par le cri de leur congénère, elle chercha tout de suite une idée et, face au nombre énorme qui faisait à présent marche vers eux, elle choisit la toute première qui lui vint à l'esprit : une forteresse. La douce lumière s'échappa de nouveau de l'arme puis suivit l'apparition d'une brume blanche qui les entoura tous les trois, se transformant progressivement en un épais dôme de glace qui les protégea de l'assaut de ces étranges créatures.

Depuis maintenant une bonne minute, elles se heurtaient contre la paroi, n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre idée fixe que de passer au travers afin de leur faire subir le même sort qu'aux autres. S'ils restaient aussi têtus, ils finiraient par bel et bien briser la glace…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? » demanda Sasha, essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Des cauchemars. » lui répondit la fillette aux cheveux blancs en sautillant légèrement sur place pour se réchauffer, ayant très certainement froid avec son short noir et son haut sans manches beige. « Ils pénètrent jamais dans les territoires des autels habituellement mais là… »

Elle tourna son regard sombre vers celui aux cheveux blond vénitien qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

« Je crois qu'il les attirent. » supposa-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller près de lui, agitant une main devant ses yeux. « Sheen… Hey ! Sheen ! »

« Et ces… cauchemars… » commença Sasha pour essayer d'en savoir plus. « Pourquoi ils seraient attirés par lui ? »

« Vu les rumeurs qui sont parvenues dans mon pays, son frère a été assassiné et il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce jour. Ces monstres adorent dévorer les esprits et les âmes fragiles et les repèrent de loin. »

Elles fixèrent brièvement la paroi avec inquiétude, espérant qu'elle tiendrait le temps qu'elles trouvent une idée pour les combattre.

« … ne peux… roi… »

Leur attention se reporta immédiatement sur le garçon, Sheen, quand elles réalisèrent qu'il s'était mis à parler à voix basse.

« Sheen ! C'est moi, Orieul ! » s'exclama celle aux cheveux couleur de neige en secouant l'épaule de celui aux yeux émeraude. « Réponds-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas devenir roi… » murmura-t-il, le regard toujours vide et semblant toujours déconnecté de la réalité. « Je ne peux pas… »

« C'est pas le moment de ressasser ça ! T'es le fils d'une maîtresse, et alors ? Mais écoute-moi… »

« On dirait qu'il est ailleurs. » fit Sasha qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais qui faisait de son mieux pour cela. « On ne pourra jamais se sortir de là s'il reste comme ça. »

La jeune femme, bien que n'ayant jamais combattu de sa vie, n'était pas stupide. Entre ce que lui racontait Thomas et les récits de Yuri, elle savait qu'il était plus difficile de se battre quand l'on devait protéger quelque chose en même temps. De plus, vu le nombre de ces créatures dehors, elles ne tiendraient probablement pas longtemps si elles n'étaient que deux à lutter.

« Même si les lamias viennent à mon secours, elles ne peuvent pas se déplacer sur de la glace, même dans les mondes oniriques. » fit Orieul en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas ce dont parlait sa compagne d'infortune mais y voyant une possible explication sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle enchaina rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que les lamias et ces mondes oniriques ? »

A cette question, son interlocutrice s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle se figea, ses yeux sombres la détaillant du regard.

« Une minute… » dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu… »

« Je pense que je m'en souviendrai si c'était le cas. » la coupa Sasha, jugeant qu'il était difficile d'oublier une enfant à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs.

« Pourtant ce visage… Ah ça y est ! C'était le mec que Sheen avait amené avec lui deux ans plus tôt et qui cherchait un moyen de quitter ce monde mais comme il ne savait même pas comment il était entré… »

« C'était Yuri ? »

La jeune artiste le savait bien : il n'y avait pas grand monde à sa connaissance qui pouvait lui ressembler et avoir été aperçu à cette période. Ça ne pouvait être que son frère et, s'il était venu ici, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort en réalité…

« Heu… Je crois que c'était effectivement comme ça qu'il s'appelait. » lui répondit la cadette en fouillant dans sa mémoire. « Mais je ne l'ai plus revu après donc soit il s'est réveillé, soit… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, fixant les cauchemars qui tentaient toujours d'entrer dans leur refuge glacé.

« Ce qui était bizarre par contre, c'était qu'il ne venait pas de notre monde… » poursuivit-elle en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. « J'ai lu pas mal de bouquins entretemps dont un rédigé par un exorciste et normalement, sans la clé, il n'aurait pas dû atterrir chez nous, ce qui veut dire que les mondes oniriques pourraient souffrir d'une anomalie… D'après le livre en tout cas. C'était surtout des hypothèses et le type doit être mort depuis un bail vu que l'ouvrage était à la cité Mirage… »

« Concernant la clé… » commença Sasha, ayant tiqué sur ce point en particulier. « Elle ne serait pas des fois en argent avec deux améthystes et un lapis dessus ? »

« Donc vous êtes venue normalement vous ! Ça me rassure car là, je me voyais mal tenter de partir à l'aventure vu le bordel actuel… »

Un léger craquement retentit, ce qui était mauvais signe. Elles tournèrent immédiatement leurs têtes vers son origine et virent avec horreur la fissure qui était en train de se créer dans la glace. Elles étaient bientôt fichues.

Orieul se remit tout de suite à la tache de sortir Sheen de sa torpeur, le secouant vivement et lui donnant même des coups de poings mais tout cela resta sans effet. Face à ce constat et à celui que les cauchemars allaient les avoir d'ici quelques secondes, elle finit par serrer son ami dans ses bras, lui répétant incessamment de revenir. De son côté, Sasha avait tenté de réparer les dégâts avec la dague enchantée mais un violent mal de tête la prit, comme si elle tentait d'en faire de trop, et la magie n'opéra pas cette fois-ci. Résignée, elle s'assit aux côtés des deux enfants et, d'instinct, se plaça de sorte à être entre eux et la fissure.

Alors que, en entendant le craquement derrière elle avait fermé les yeux, appréhendant la mort qui venait la chercher, ce fut le cri de souffrance d'une de ces créatures qui parvint à ses oreilles. En se retournant, elle constata que la chose avait à peine pu passer ce qui lui servait de bras que des flammes étaient venues l'attaquer, la dévorant sur place. Ses semblables s'étaient éloignés de la paroi qui se brisa en partie, laissant à leur groupe la possibilité de voir qui était intervenu…

« Putain de glace ! Ça glisse, ça fond et y a que ça ! » vociféra une fille vêtue d'un haut rouge et d'un pantalon noir, une de ses mains gantées tenant une torche dont la flamme avait une forme plutôt étrange. « Je sens que je vais exiger de la part de la grande prêtresse que l'on foute un volcan près d'ici parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus galère que d'être coincée sur ce bout de colonne tout ça car je ne peux pas produire mes propres flammes ! RHA ! »

Les cauchemars s'étaient éloignés d'eux puis, tout à coup, la paroi fut brisée par un coup d'épée et, en voyant que c'était Flynn, Sasha se sentit à la fois soulagée et emplit d'une joie intense que le jeune homme semblait visiblement partager.

Cependant, une des créatures tenta de l'attaquer par derrière mais Orieul, l'ayant visiblement vue venir, lui envoya sa hache de toutes ses forces, l'arme frappant sa cible de plein fouet et la projetant quelques mètres plus loin où elle succomba à ses blessures. Puis voyant qu'ils avaient une chance de s'enfuir, ils quittèrent vite leur refuge, les filles forçant Sheen à les suivre et le jeune chevalier couvrant leurs arrières tandis que celle maniant les flammes attirait l'attention de leurs ennemis au maximum avant de les détruire par le feu.

Une fois tous réunis et leurs opposants les plus proches éliminés, ils firent de rapides présentations.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut m'expliquer le bordel qu'il y a dans les mondes oniriques ? » demanda Mélissa qui ne voulait pas quitter sa place sur le morceau de colonne qui dépassait de la glace. « Depuis quand ces saloperies s'attaquent aux autels ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu divers conflits isolés dans notre monde et que l'héritier du royaume de l'eau s'est fait assassiner… » répondit Orieul en jetant un regard inquiet à son ami. « Si Sheen pouvait se réveiller… »

En observant les alentours, Sasha réalisa que quelque chose clochait : les cauchemars restaient à distance et ne cherchaient plus à les attaquer. Pourquoi ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir quand l'épaisse couche de glace sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se fissura à quelques mètres d'eux et qu'un gigantesque cauchemar en forme de serpent sortit de l'eau noire. Alors qu'il allait attraper Sheen, Orieul le poussa brusquement sur le côté et fut capturée à sa place, poussant des cris et hurlant à la créature de vite la lâcher tandis que Mélissa pesta sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation. Cependant, le jeune garçon sortit enfin de sa torpeur…

« ORIEUL ! » cria-t-il avec effroi avant de froncer les sourcils avec colère en voyant l'état des lieux.

« Enfin l'incarnation de l'eau se réveille ! » s'exclama celle maniant le feu. « Pas trop tôt ! »

Sheen se mit à chanter dans une langue inconnue et, sous les yeux ébahis de Sasha et de Flynn, l'eau noire se mit à enserrer le cauchemar qui commença à pousser des gémissements de douleur. Profitant que la créature ait relâchée sa prise, Orieul s'échappa et vint vite les rejoindre.

« Ils ont pollué l'eau. » constata le jeune garçon avec un ton amer. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir très lon… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car soudain, le son d'une lame sortie de son fourreau retentit suivi du cri d'agonie de la créature qui se désagrégea rapidement, permettant ainsi de voir que derrière elle se trouvait un individu dos à eux, tenant un long sabre dans sa main gauche et portant une peau de loup sur la tête et les épaules, recouvrant en partie ce qui ressemblait à une veste bleu marine à manches amples qui était accompagnée d'un pantalon blanc du même style. Ce qui intrigua le plus Sasha fut le fait qu'il portait des sandales en bois aux pieds.

« Restez tranquilles. » leur déclara l'inconnu – qui était manifestement un homme - d'une voix ferme.

Il se déplaça en un clin d'œil vers les cauchemars qui se tenaient à distance et, en d'habiles mouvements, il les trancha un à un de son sabre sous les yeux admiratifs de presque tous, Mélissa ayant poussé un soupir de frustration.

« C'est de la triche la téléportation… » fit-elle en prenant une moue boudeuse.

« Contrairement à certaines personnes, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire donc c'est plus qu'utile par moments. »

A la surprise générale, l'inconnu était réapparu près d'eux, le sabre rangé dans le fourreau se trouvant contre son flanc droit. De ses yeux cuivrés luisait une étincelle d'amusement qui perçait à travers son visage sévère auquel il était étrangement difficile de donner un âge. Le détail étrange était cet épais trait noir qui barrait son œil droit.

Mélissa s'apprêtait à répliquer mais l'homme vêtu de la peau de loup avait déjà disparu, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de rage.

« Saleté de roi des démons ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère avant de lever son poing vers le ciel. « Reviens ici Baran ! »

« Je suis peut-être plus vieux que vous tous réunis mais j'entends encore très bien. » fit le dénommé Baran en réapparaissant à quelques pas de Flynn, sa main gauche sur son oreille. « Et je te signale que ça doit faire trois jours que je sillonne ces mondes à éliminer des cauchemars que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de combattre dans une telle quantité. »

Mélissa finit par croiser les bras contre sa poitrine, grommelant diverses choses tout en jetant un regard noir à l'épéiste. Ce dernier s'était, de toute façon, totalement désintéressé d'elle, son regard cuivré fixant avec attention Sheen.

« Quant à toi jeune ondin… » commença-t-il d'une voix où transparaissait une certaine empathie. « Même si ton angoisse est légitime, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul. »

Le jeune garçon échangea un regard avec Orieul – celle-ci lui faisait un grand sourire qui, au plus grand amusement de Sasha, le fit légèrement rougir – avant de se tourner vers Baran et d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Bien. » fit l'homme vêtu d'une peau de loup avant de s'intéresser à elle et Flynn. « Cela vaut aussi pour vous autres bien que vous le saviez déjà. »

« A ce sujet grand chef… » coupa la fillette aux cheveux couleur neige en levant la main. « Pourquoi depuis deux ans des gens d'un autre monde que le notre viennent ici ? C'est normal ça ? »

La question intrigua fortement Mélissa ainsi que le jeune chevalier et le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Cependant, elle ne sembla pas surprendre leur nouvel interlocuteur… ce qui rappela à la jeune femme un détail non négligeable.

« Ce qu'on désirerait savoir en réalité, c'est si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui… » commença Sasha avant de se faire interrompre d'un signe de la main.

« Je n'ai personnellement pas rencontré ton frère jeune fille mais de par ce que j'ai pu entendre, il est très certainement encore dans les mondes oniriques actuellement. » déclara Baran sur un ton neutre avant de fixer Flynn – celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts sous l'étonnement d'apprendre que Yuri n'était pas mort. « Cependant, je peux tenter de le pister en échange d'un message à transmettre à une compatriote… »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda brusquement le chevalier, intriguant la jeune artiste.

« Le prisme s'est fissuré de l'intérieur. »

-§-

Flynn n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce mystérieux Baran que tout autour de lui était devenu brusquement noir. Puis il perçut le gazouillement des oiseaux à l'extérieur et ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il était dans la chambre qu'il occupait dans ce village à Yurzorea. Encore un peu secoué par tout cela, il se mit en position assise sur son lit, se demandant un instant ce qu'était ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait durant la nuit avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur cette mystérieuse clé…

Avait-il vraiment imaginé tout ça ?

De légers coups se firent entendre à sa porte puis cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Sasha qui venait visiblement de se réveiller, sa longue chevelure sombre n'étant pas coiffée et étant simplement vêtue d'une nuisette blanche qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses – le jeune homme détourna vite la tête, les joues légèrement rosies, en remarquant la tenue de son hôtesse.

« Désolée d'entrer comme ça… » chuchota-t-elle en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

« Vous êtes chez vous donc… » commença-t-il avant que la jeune femme ne viennent s'asseoir sur le lit.

Un malaise régna durant quelques secondes puis Sasha fixa la clé en argent de ses yeux perle.

« On a bien rêvé de la même chose n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant en tailleur sur le matelas. « C'était bien réel ? »

« Cela en avait tout l'air… » répondit Flynn, repensant aux combats menés dans ce monde étrange. « Et si c'est le cas… »

« Yuri est là-bas et il faut qu'on le retrouve. »

Au ton employé par la jeune femme, le chevalier eut comme un mauvais pressentiment et, quand il leva ses yeux azur pour rencontrer son regard déterminé, il sut d'instinct ce qu'elle allait lui demander et qu'un refus n'était pas envisageable si elle était aussi têtue que pouvait l'être son frère.

« Je viens avec toi. »

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Belphégor : Hé ben… Orieul enfant ou comment elle arrivait à perdre son arme en s'en servant comme projectile sans réfléchir…

Asahi : La façon dont tu le dis sent le vécu.

Kaleiya : Je soupçonne qu'il a dû l'aider à en récupérer pas mal vu la force de la bête…

Belphégor : Je préfèrerai une autre partenaire des fois…

Asahi : Je te filerai bien Mélissa mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle part au quart de tour…

Belphégor : Je n'ai pas ton talent pour la mettre en rogne donc je te la laisse volontiers.

Kaleiya : Pendant que vous parlez « échanges », moi je vais voir si Sheen a fini de faire le dîner.


	4. Ch 3 : Complots

Note : Vu que je vais visiblement revoir mon découpage de chapitres, je les allonge ainsi que le temps entre les publications. Ce qui fait que mi-septembre, vous n'aurez pas la suite de l'arc des peintures oniriques mais une nouvelle fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Complots**

De par la situation actuelle, se réunir au palais était totalement impossible et à cause de son état, elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer librement, ce qui limitait encore plus le choix du lieu. Sodia O'Daly aurait préféré faire ceci chez elle mais le quartier noble était une mauvaise option, ce qui ne laissait que le quartier marchand – qu'ils furent obligés de rayer de leur liste à cause de la probabilité d'y croiser leurs ennemis bien que la famille Vectis était prête à les aider – et les bas-quartiers. Bien que l'auberge de la Comète était un endroit des plus modestes – elle avait blêmi en voyant qu'il fallait monter un escalier pour accéder aux chambres –, il était plus que parfait pour éviter les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes…

« Je ne sais pas qui était cette femme mais je peux vous garantir qu'elle a des tours bizarres… »

Sergent Colin Vectis, reconnaissable à sa tignasse auburn et travaillant sous les ordres du capitaine Leblanc, dernièrement assigné à sa protection jusqu'à ce que le commandant par intérim ne décide de le renvoyer sous prétexte qu'il aurait commis trop d'impairs – le motif était totalement injustifié car bien qu'extrêmement maladroit, le jeune homme n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche et, après le capitaine Schwann, était reconnu pour son habileté à tirer à l'arc.

Le rapport qu'il venait de faire sur son espionnage au Bastion de Deidon leur confirma que les craintes d'une prise de pouvoir étaient fondées ainsi que le fait que le conseiller Maxwell était de leur côté. Par contre, il y a visiblement un autre parti dans l'affaire…

« Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait nous aider ? »

La question pleine d'espoir de Lady Estellise était compréhensible. Flynn était porté disparu depuis plus d'un mois et les recherches n'avaient rien donné – surtout que cet évènement avait été considéré comme un acte de désertion par une grande partie de la noblesse, ce contre quoi Ioder n'était pas parvenu à lutter très longtemps suite au fait que la criminalité ait brusquement augmenté jusqu'à ce que le commandant par intérim soit finalement nommé. De plus, Colin avait fait une découverte des plus alarmantes en se rendant à Halure il y a trois jours : Rita Mordio avait elle aussi disparue et, vraisemblablement, il y avait eu une lutte car une bonne partie du mobilier était soit cassée, soit en partie calciné. En prime, il avait réussi à trouver un témoin assez étrange qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le loisir d'interroger, les chevaliers l'ayant emmené pour le questionner.

« Honnêtement, vu le personnage, je préfère pas lui demander. » répondit Colin en se massant le genou droit. « Mais possible qu'on la recroise car elle s'intéressait beaucoup au commandant Scifo. »

« Il faudrait déjà découvrir ce qu'il est advenu du témoin. » déclara Sodia en reprenant instinctivement son rôle de lieutenant. « Il sera certainement plus facile de l'interroger sur ce qu'il a pu voir en nous y prenant bien. »

La rousse avait bien entendu quand l'archer avait précisé que leur seul indice concernant la disparition de Rita était un gosse et qu'il était inconscient quand le jeune homme l'avait découvert caché dans une armoire vidée précipitamment de son contenu – on pouvait supposer que le mage Mordio en était la responsable mais pourquoi, de par l'attitude qu'elle avait depuis deux ans, aurait-elle pris quelqu'un chez elle ?

« Je vais essayer d'en parler à Leblanc et au conseiller Maxwell. » fit Lady Estellise en remettant en place la capuche de son manteau sombre. « Avec de la chance, il est à l'orphelinat. »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de bien le regarder mais je dirais qu'il a au moins dix ans et les cheveux châtain foncé. » précisa Colin en ôtant ses mitaines de cuir marron. « Par contre, ses vêtements ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un prisonnier qu'à ceux d'un enfant. Même les gosses des bas-quartiers n'ont pas de pareilles loques sur le dos… »

« Espérons que ce gamin n'a pas été torturé… » souffla Sodia, dévoilant ainsi ses craintes.

« On le trouvera, j'en suis certaine ! »

C'est sur ces paroles optimistes que la princesse quitta discrètement les lieux, se fondant parmi les habitants comme elle avait appris à le faire avec ses amis.

« J'espère me tromper mais je trouve que ça sent mauvais tout ça… » avoua Colin en quittant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. « J'ai l'impression qu'on va dans une situation pire qu'avec Alexei Dinoai… »

« Sauf que la différence entre l'ex-Commandant Dinoai et le capitaine Arpagon, c'est que je vois mal ce dernier être celui qui tire les ficelles. » compléta la jeune femme tout en essayant de changer de position sur le lit malgré sa jambe gauche qu'elle ne sentait plus. « Tout ça s'est passé trop rapidement pour qu'il soit le cerveau de cette histoire. Mais si le commandant Scifo réapparait, il faudra l'avertir du danger rapidement. »

« S'il n'a pas été assassiné… »

C'était malheureusement la grande crainte de Sodia : que Flynn ait été tué afin de mieux pouvoir lui prendre sa place. Sans cet espoir de penser qu'il était en vie et le soutien de Colin, elle serait déjà devenue folle.

-§-

Ils étaient arrivés à l'embarcadère au coucher du soleil mais comme le bateau du marchand était absent, Thomas avait monté les tentes tandis que Flynn s'était occupé de trouver quoi faire du feu et que Sasha faisait des croquis dans son carnet à dessins.

Quand ils s'étaient levés ce matin-là, ils avaient été surpris de voir le jeune homme aux yeux acier avec un sac de voyage, une lance, un bouclier et semblant visiblement les attendre. Il expliqua que s'étant douté que la jeune femme risquait de fuguer – la concernée avait décidé de bouder dans son coin après que son ami lui ait démontré la justesse de son raisonnement en se servant de ses multiples escapades hors du village comme argument –, il avait décrété qu'il serait plus simple pour lui de se joindre au voyage plutôt que de perdre son temps à les pister jusqu'à Zaphias. Il avait d'ailleurs ajouté qu'il avait déjà prévenu tout le monde de leur départ afin qu'ils puissent partir sans délai.

Quitter cet endroit fut un soulagement pour le jeune chevalier, surtout quand il constata que les personnes présentes dans le village semblaient le regarder avec méfiance… Puis Thomas finit par lui expliquer que l'endroit avait été fondé il y a deux décennies grâce à Alexei Dinoai et que beaucoup ici lui en était reconnaissant. Bien qu'il ait commis des crimes par la suite, il était resté un personnage très apprécié et beaucoup déclaraient que les charges retenues contre l'ex-Commandant n'étaient que des calomnies, certains ayant été jusqu'à qualifier Flynn d'usurpateur.

« Et vous dites que cette clé a des pouvoirs bizarres ? » demanda le jeune homme à la lance en observant la clé en argent, sceptique après avoir entendu leur aventure dans les mondes oniriques.

« Je t'assure ! » s'exclama Sasha avant de lui montrer son croquis représentant un des cauchemars qu'ils avaient affronté. « Et on a affronté des monstres horribles comme celui-ci ! »

« Admettons… Mais pourquoi vouloir y retourner ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont vu Yuri là-bas ! »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas encore imaginé ? »

« Mais je te dis que non ! Il est dans ces mondes oniriques et il faut qu'on le trouve ! »

« Attends Sasha. » s'interposa Flynn tandis que celui aux yeux acier reposait la clé par terre. « On sait juste qu'il est passé par cet endroit mais pas s'il y est encore. »

A cette phrase, la jeune femme se calma un peu mais restait manifestement fâchée par le fait que Thomas ne voulait pas les croire. Et de toute façon, ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose depuis qu'ils avaient établi leur campement ici. Après avoir mangé et attendu que la jeune artiste se retire dans sa tente, le chevalier alla le prendre à part durant son tour de garde.

« Quel est le problème ? » demande celui aux cheveux blonds, fixant la mer intérieure comme le faisait son compagnon de route.

« Depuis qu'on est arrivé, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. » répondit celui aux cheveux châtain, l'air grave. « Mon instinct me hurle que quelque chose cloche ici mais impossible de dire quoi. »

Tout était calme pourtant et avec les répulsifs, ils ne craignaient pas les monstres durant la nuit. D'où pouvait venir le prob…

Tout à coup, ils virent approcher un bateau qui n'était manifestement pas celui d'un marchand de par la présence de canons et d'une figure de proue à l'effigie d'une sirène éclairée par une lanterne accrochée à l'avant du navire. Ils se mirent sur la défensive jusqu'à ce que Flynn put voir le drapeau flottant sur le mât : c'était celui d'une guilde et l'emblème correspondait à Siren's Fang.

C'était Patty !

Après avoir indiqué à Thomas qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il fit un signe au navire tandis que l'équipage se préparait à l'amarrer à l'embarcadère. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre et que Sasha se soit réveillée, Flynn ne cacha pas sa joie de retrouver la pirate aux nattes blondes, celle-ci partageant visiblement le même sentiment vu qu'elle se hâta de venir le saluer en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

« Flynn ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Tu fais une chasse au trésor nanoja ? »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » déclara-t-il chaleureusement. « Quant à ma présence ici… Nous attendions justement un navire pour Danhgrest. »

« Un navire marchand avec une voile bleue ? »

L'air grave qui était soudainement apparut sur son visage lui fit tout de suite comprendre que quelque chose s'était manifestement passé en mer. Une petite conversation autour du feu ne leur ferait pas de mal…

-§-

Ses jambes commençaient à être ankylosées à force d'être assise dans cet arbre à observer le trajet emprunté par chaque soldat gardant l'extérieur du palais. Ils avaient semblés étrangement agités au départ puis leur nombre s'était sensiblement réduit, signe qu'il devait très certainement se passer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Bien qu'elle avait une énorme faille défensive sous son nez, elle ne comptait pas en profiter car elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour entrer là.

« Hey ! T'as entendu la dernière ? » demanda un des hommes en poste près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. « Paraît que les Gride offrent une récompense. Ils auraient perdu un gamin. »

« Ils ont un gosse ? Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »

« Il aurait soi-disant été adopté mais il n'y a pas de nom sur l'affiche. Regarde. »

Tandis que le soldat sortait une feuille de papier d'une poche de son uniforme, la femme assassin se pencha pour la voir elle aussi et, si elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le texte qui était marqué, le portrait assez approximatif lui était vaguement familier…

« Une douzaine d'années, les cheveux châtain foncé et les yeux noisette… » lut le deuxième homme. « On dirait n'importe quel gamin des quartiers pauvres. C'est cher payé d'offrir vingt mille galds pour ça.»

« Il a un signe distinctif de ce que j'ai pu entendre. » déclara le premier. « Une sorte de tatouage à l'arrière de la nuque… »

En entendant cela, son sang se figea durant deux secondes et elle sut instantanément qu'elle devait bouger d'ici et vite. Profitant que les deux soldats ne prêtait pas attention à leur environnement – elle les trouvaient particulièrement incompétents et les supposaient aisément corruptibles –, elle quitta silencieusement son point de vue pour aller trouver des informations sur cette famille Gride afin de leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…

-§-

Ils avaient pris la mer à bord du navire des Siren's Fang le lendemain matin en direction de Danhgrest. Sasha, bien qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin voyager, avait un goût amer en bouche après ce que Patty leur avait raconté.

Cela faisait probablement un bon mois qu'elle était sur l'eau et, alors qu'ils passaient près de Zaude, ils avaient découvert trois bateaux non identifiés qui y étaient amarrés. Aussitôt qu'ils furent repérés, les navires inconnus les avaient attaqués et, face à un arsenal plus fourni que le leur, ils furent contraints de fuir mais l'ennemi les avait pris en chasse, manifestement décidé à les faire couler. C'est grâce à une mystérieuse nappe de brouillard – celle aux nattes blondes avait évoqué celui qui enveloppait l'Atherum à titre de comparaison mais la jeune artiste avait du mal à se projeter, n'ayant jamais vécu cette aventure – qu'ils avaient pu leur échapper mais, étrangement, il leur fut impossible d'en sortir jusqu'à la veille vers midi. Leur boussole déréglée, ils avaient navigué à l'aveuglette jusqu'à reconnaître les côtes de Yurzorea en fin d'après-midi et où ils découvrirent les restes d'un bateau marchand qui, justement, avait une voile bleu. En les fouillant, ils avaient récupéré les vivres et découvert le corps du propriétaire du navire, manifestement égorgé il y avait déjà au moins deux jours d'après l'odeur.

« Il se trame quelque chose vers Zaude on dirait. » déclara Thomas en vérifiant l'état de sa lance.

« Quoique ce soit, ils ne tenaient pas à avoir de témoins. » ajouta Flynn en terminant d'affûter la lame de son épée. « Il va falloir très vite mener une enquête mais avant ça, nous devons être prêts au combat. »

« Moi je m'en sortirai si tu me donnes un javelot. Sasha par contre… »

« J'ai juste une dague que Yuri m'a offerte, c'est tout. » déclara-t-elle en montrant l'arme blanche dans son fourreau noir. « Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie. »

« Alors c'est le moment ou jamais d'essayer. » déclara le jeune chevalier en lui tendant une épée plus légère que celle qu'il possédait. « Je doute qu'on ait le temps pour de vraies leçons d'escrime donc on va juste se concentrer sur les bases. »

Honnêtement, elle ne se sentait pas trop à la hauteur sur ce coup et hésitait fortement à prendre cette lame en main. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère se battre et Thomas utilisait plutôt des lances donc elle n'avait aucun repère. Mais comme elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle accepta de se prêter à l'exercice en tentant de dissimuler au maximum ses appréhensions… qui disparurent très vite. Elle s'estima d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir opté pour un chemisier beige et un bermuda kaki comme tenue de voyage car, en plus des bottes de son frère, c'était plus simple de se déplacer avec.

Flynn lui montrait comment tenir correctement son épée – d'instinct, elle avait choisi sa main gauche – ainsi que quelques parades simples afin qu'elle puisse au moins se défendre puis des coups relativement basiques. Au fur et à mesure, elle se sentait très à l'aise et, à l'étonnement général, parvint à assimiler très vite ce qu'elle apprenait.

« C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais en fait. » dit Sasha en remettant en place une mèche qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite. « Une fois qu'on s'est habitué au poids de l'épée, ça va tout seul. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas bougé de son lit pendant des années… » fit Thomas, manifestement très surpris. « Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais en seulement deux heures de pratique. »

« Yuri assimilait très vite les techniques d'escrime une fois qu'il les avaient vues lui aussi. » leur fit remarquer Flynn avant de lâcher un soupir de dépit. « Même s'il avait une certaine tendance à les déformer par la suite… »

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle suivra le même chemin vu comme elle peut être une vraie tête de mule. »

Elle jeta immédiatement un regard noir à son ami d'enfance, celui-ci l'ignorant royalement en retour tandis que le chevalier avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-§-

Ce soir-là, Estelle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être à ce bal mais en tant que membre de la famille impériale, elle se devait de s'y montrer. Même si elle était plus qu'habituée à ces mondanités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Sodia bien que celle-ci, malgré son récent handicap, était apte à se défendre et qu'elle était sous bonne garde. De plus, la disparition de Flynn puis celle de Rita l'angoissait grandement et son intuition lui disait qu'aucun des deux n'était parti de son plein gré – cela était prouvé pour son amie via les découvertes de Colin mais pour ce qui était de son ex-fiancé, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais déserté son poste.

Par contre, elle trouvait étrange l'attitude de son cousin, l'empereur Ioder, vis-à-vis de tout cela…

Lui qui était pourtant l'un des soutiens les plus puissants de Flynn au sein de l'Empire, comment avait-il pu croire à toute cette histoire de soi-disant trahison ? C'était complètement ridicule ! Qu'avait-on bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre ? Et puis pourquoi elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ?

« Tous ceux de sa garde personnelle qui étaient fidèles au commandant Scifo ont été changés de poste. » lui précisa le capitaine Leblanc qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. « De ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté, son Altesse a brusquement changé il y a une dizaine de jours, juste avant cette réunion avec le Conseil. »

« Il s'est donc produit quelque chose avant… » dit-elle à voix basse en réfléchissant. « Malheureusement, il ne me laisse même plus entrer dans ses appartements. »

« A ce qu'il paraîtrait, sa dernière visite était une domestique venue lui porter une tisane mais elle a malheureusement été tuée deux jours après dans une ruelle près du quartier marchand… Cela avait toutes les apparences d'un vol qui avait mal tourné. Une autre victime de cette soudaine vague de crime…»

« Vous avez retrouvé la trace du coupable ? »

« C'est là que cela devient… curieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le commandant Arpagon est, depuis peu, très préoccupé par un individu qui semble ne cibler que des personnes ayant déjà commis des meurtres ou des crimes graves. Les coupables de ces faits sont généralement retrouvés étranglés en apparence et leur visage exprimant une frayeur extrême. Mais après autopsie, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'outre l'absence de traces de strangulation, tous étaient morts par asphyxie. »

« Ils auraient été étouffés ou empoisonnés ? »

« Impossible de le dire. Le seul autre élément qui a confirmé le lien entre toutes les scènes de crimes, c'est la faible odeur d'opium qui flottait dans l'air. »

… De l'opium ? Colin n'avait-il pas mentionné que cette mystérieuse femme en fumait ?

« Ont-ils… »

« AAAHHHHHH ! »

Un cri suivit d'autres interrompirent Estelle qui se tourna vers le balcon, là d'où venait toute l'agitation.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. » lui dit Leblanc avant de vite se diriger vers les femmes de la noblesse qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle de bal, certaines d'entre elles étant visiblement au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle finit par lui emboîter le pas, craignant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé et, en arrivant sur le balcon où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, elle suivit leurs regards et comprit instantanément ce qui avait provoqué l'effroi de ces dames.

Juste au-dessus de l'encadrement de la voûte menant à la salle, deux corps qui, de par leurs habits, étaient respectivement ceux d'un homme et d'une femme, étaient maintenus contre le mur par ce qui ressemblait à d'énormes clous et du sang s'écoulait de chacun d'eux, laissant une trace sombre et luisante contre la pierre blanche. De par l'angle que formaient leurs jambes, Estelle pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer qu'elles étaient cassées et elle avait l'impression que c'était aussi le cas de leurs doigts. Ce qui la frappa le plus fut ces expressions de terreur extrême que la lueur de la lune lui permit de discerner sur leurs visages.

-§-

Sodia fut subitement réveillée, son intuition lui disant que quelque chose clochait. Il devait probablement être le milieu de la nuit vu le silence régnant à l'extérieur et le fait que Colin s'était, encore une fois, endormi sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Cependant, le fait que la fenêtre était grande ouverte n'était pas normal car le jeune homme l'avait fermée après qu'ils aient dîné. Puis elle la sentit : l'odeur d'opium qui se mélangeait à celle, métallique, du sang…

Le son de la porte se refermant réveilla en sursaut le soldat et la poussa à se redresser comme le elle pouvait, constatant que qui que soit la personne venue ici, elle venait à l'instant de partir.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda celui aux cheveux auburn à voix basse.

« Quelqu'un est entré ici… » commença-t-elle à répondre avant de réaliser avec effroi qui était leur probable visiteur et ce que ce qu'elle avait senti pouvait impliquer. « Allume ! Vite ! »

Maladroitement, Colin s'exécuta non sans mal – il venait de renverser au sol la boîte d'allumette, éparpillant tout son contenu par terre -, puis quand la lanterne éclaira la pièce, elle put confirmer qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé mais qu'une personne de plus était parmi eux : un garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux châtain foncé qui était enroulé dans une couverture beige sur laquelle se trouvait des traces de sang. Le chevalier le libéra de la couverture, constatant ainsi qu'il n'était pas blessé, seulement endormi.

« Y a pas de doute, c'est bien le gosse que j'avais vu chez Mordio… » souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Et cette odeur… »

« Elle est venu ici nous le déposer. » termina Sodia, ayant compris la même chose que le jeune homme. « Mais pourquoi faire ça ? »

« J'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le sang sur cette couverture est frais et qu'il n'appartient pas à ce gamin… »

Le chevalier éclaira le rebord de la fenêtre avec la lanterne, révélant la trace d'une paume de main ensanglantée et de quelques gouttes de sang, leur confirmant que cette mystérieuse femme était bien venue ici et qu'elle était blessée. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

-§-

Elle n'avait pas pu faire d'une pierre deux coups comme espéré et, à présent, elle avait un troisième corps dont il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse… Sauf que ça allait attendre un peu.

Les Gride ne lui avaient pas donné les réponses voulues et avaient persisté jusqu'à commettre l'erreur qui avait signé leur fin à tous les deux ainsi qu'un interrogatoire beaucoup plus poussé. Cela lui avait valu de confirmer ce dont elle se doutait : un complot se tramait à Zaphias et visait à discréditer Flynn Scifo. Et manifestement, on leur avait raconté que le gamin qu'on leur avait confié pouvait s'avérer précieux sauf que celui-ci avait réussi, ils ne savent comment, à mettre le feu dans la chambre où il était enfermé.

Retrouver la piste du garçon avait été plutôt facile en comparaison mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le dénicher drogué et de se prendre un coup de couteau de la part du coupable. Elle l'avait donc confié aux soins de poil de carotte car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre actuellement de l'avoir dans ses pattes…

Elle devait surtout mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait amené dans ce monde et qui, très probablement, pouvait la renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était produit…

-§-

Arrivé sur la terre ferme, Flynn eut du mal à dissimuler un soupir de soulagement, n'ayant jamais été très à son aise sur un bateau – c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait de voyager avec Ba'ul mais il reconnaissait que le temps gagné était considérable. Le port de Danghrest n'était pas très grand par rapport à celui de Capua Torim mais il était plus que suffisant pour le navire de Patty qui avait besoin d'un bon réapprovisionnement et de réparations. Pendant qu'il disait au revoir à son amie, Thomas était allé informer d'autres marins de ce qui était advenu du bateau marchand faisant la liaison entre la cité des guildes et Yurzorea tandis que Sasha s'était trouvé un emplacement pour dessiner.

D'ailleurs, en allant la retrouver, il s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait été rejointe par quelques curieux ainsi qu'un chien au pelage bleu et blanc qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille : Repede. Ce dernier, visiblement enchanté d'être avec la jeune femme, se mettait à grogner envers tout homme qui tentait de la toucher sans son accord.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, son vieil ami à quatre pattes lui lançant un aboiement joyeux en le voyant.

« Hm ? Oh oui ! » répondit Sasha une fois qu'elle n'était plus uniquement concentrée sur ses croquis. « Je suis désolée mais j'ai tendance à être dans ma bulle quand j'ai du monde autour de moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. C'est parfaitement compréhensible. Et puis Repede s'assurait qu'il ne t'arrive rien de fâcheux. »

Il se baissa pour caresser la tête du chien, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis un bon moment. Yuri n'étant plus là et lui totalement indisponible ainsi que non-membre de Brave Vesperia, l'animal était resté « aux soins » de Karol et se déplaçait presque exclusivement avec ce dernier lors de leurs missions pour la guilde.

« Si vous avez fini, on devrait y aller. » leur dit Thomas quand il les eut rejoints. « Et il vaut mieux éviter de voyager par bateau. Beaucoup ont semble-t-il disparu ces derniers jours. »

« Cela devrait pouvoir se faire si la bonne personne est présente à Danghrest actuellement. » fit Flynn en se relevant avant de remarquer que Repede observait étrangement le jeune homme aux yeux acier, un peu comme il le faisait avec Estellise.

Il ne se souvenait plus tout à fait où se trouvait le QG de Brave Vesperia mais pour cela, il pouvait compter sur un guide fiable qui avait d'instinct compris la destination voulue. Ils le suivirent donc à travers les rues de la cité des guildes, se faufilant entre quelques groupes de personnes. Ils furent obligés de stopper deux reprises, Sasha s'étant arrêtée pour regarder la vitrine d'un magasin qui lui plaisait. A la troisième fois, Thomas avait fini par opter pour la manière forte en portant la jeune femme sur son épaule, celle-ci se mettant, par la suite, à exprimer vivement son mécontentement via des coups de pieds et de poings que le jeune homme ignora superbement, manifestement blasé de par l'expression de son visage.

Par contre, Flynn avait cru voir quelque chose s'échapper du chemisier de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se débattait et réalisa ensuite ce que c'était : une des médailles que les chevaliers portaient autour du cou. Yuri lui aurait-il donné la sienne ? Ça lui semblait pourtant curieux qu'il ait pu la garder tout ce temps, surtout de par le peu de valeur qu'il avait toujours accordé à cet objet… En même temps, il n'avait jamais pu vérifier s'il la portait donc cela restait possible qu'il l'ait conservée au cas où.

Arrivés à destination, Sasha eut à nouveau l'autorisation de toucher le sol tandis que le jeune chevalier frappa à la porte du QG de la guilde. Le jeune homme aux chevaux châtain en bataille et aux yeux marron qui vint leur ouvrir ne cacha pas sa surprise en les voyant – s'il avait toujours son énorme sac et son foulard rouge autour du cou, Karol avait troqué son t-shirt jaune et blanc contre une chemise ocre à manches courtes et un gilet noir derrière lequel était brodé l'emblème de Brave Vesperia.

« Flynn ? Mais… » commença le dirigeant de la guilde en regardant tour à tour chaque membre de leur groupe. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et qui sont ces… »

« Est-ce qu'on peut entrer avant qu'elle n'échappe encore à ma vigilance ? » coupa Thomas qui avait attrapé le poignet de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci avait voulu faire un pas de côté, probablement pour mieux observer quelque chose.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison abritant la guilde de Brave Vesperia, arrivant ainsi dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une salle commune et où se trouvait, assis à une des tables, Raven, visiblement occupé à lire le courrier du jour et, sortant tout juste de ce qui était la cuisine, Judith qui, de par ce qu'il pouvait en voir via le profil de la robe bleu roi qu'elle portait, avait pris quelques rondeurs. Flynn se fit mentalement la remarque que soit il avait passé beaucoup de temps loin de Zaphias, soit il avait tellement été plongé dans son travail qu'il en avait négligé le reste – cette solution était la plus plausible vu qu'il avait oublié l'anniversaire d'Estellise et s'était peu voire pas du tout préoccupé de sa vie privée depuis que Yuri n'était plus présent, ce qui lui avait coûté ses fiançailles.

Après les échanges de politesse ainsi que les présentations, il avait jugé bon de ne pas perdre de temps et leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Zaphias, sa rencontre avec cette femme assassin et le mystère de son réveil à Yurzorea. Il s'abstint de parler des mondes oniriques car cela ne s'était pas reproduit et il n'était pas persuadé que cet épisode ait un réel intérêt pour le moment.

« Sacré aventure ça gamin ! » s'exclama Raven une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit. « Mais je comprends un peu mieux à présent pourquoi le courrier venant de l'Empire avait subitement diminué depuis trois semaines… »

« Il se serait donc écoulé autant de temps… » fit Flynn en se massant les tempes, essayant vainement de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se produire durant cette période.

« Peut-être même un peu plus mais c'est curieux que cela ne soit pas venu jusqu'ici car ça a dû faire du bruit cette histoire. »

« Sauf si quelqu'un a fait en sorte d'étouffer l'affaire rapidement. » supposa Thomas avant de se tourner vers lui. « Vu que l'on t'avait tendu une embuscade, on peut supposer qu'une personne avec un minimum d'influence voulait se débarrasser de toi. »

« La liste risque d'être longue dans ce cas. » remarqua Karol, assis sur une chaise avec les pieds sur la table. « Il y a pas mal de personnes qui veulent revenir aux blastias et qui jugent l'Empire responsable de leurs malheurs. »

« S'ils avaient toujours vécu sans, ils ne s'en plaindraient pas. Les blastias étaient peut-être pratiques mais pas sans risques contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser.»

« On a eu un accident une fois au village avec un blastia. » précisa Sasha. « Personne ne s'était aperçu qu'il possédait un défaut avant qu'il n'explose et tue une dizaine de personnes avec lui. Suite à cela, le peu que nous avions a été supprimé et nous avons parfaitement réussi à nous en sortir ainsi. »

De par le regard sombre que Judith avait, Flynn sut qu'elle avait deviné la même chose que lui : ils avaient eu un Hermès Blastia. Ils avaient cependant eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de victimes ou bien une hausse subite de l'aer dans leur environnement. Il se souvenait de quelques vieux rapports mentionnant des Blastias défectueux suite à une mauvaise manipulation d'un mage et qui mentionnaient divers accidents plus ou moins graves.

« Les dispositifs exploitant le mana se multiplient mais ils sont encore expérimentaux pour leur grande majorité. » fit remarquer Raven. « Et pour en revenir au sujet initial, il y a eu plusieurs disparitions de constatées ces derniers jours un peu partout. »

« On a entendu cela au port. » déclara le jeune chevalier. « Patty a eu un accrochage avec des bateaux inconnus au niveau de Zaude qui plus est. »

« Tiens donc… il s'en passe de ces choses là-bas dites-moi… » dit Judith, l'air pensive. « Il faudra y jeter un œil à l'occasion. »

« Elle risque de venir vite si c'est lié aux personnes disparues. » lança Thomas avant de tourner ses yeux acier vers lui. « J'avais demandé à Patty Fleur s'ils ont trouvé d'autres corps dans les restes du navire marchand et il n'y en avait pas. Je n'étais pas le seul qu'il transportait jusqu'à Danghrest donc il se peut que des personnes de notre village étaient à bord. »

« Oh et dernière chose. » coupa Raven. « Comme je l'ai dit, le courrier venant de l'Empire a brusquement diminué mais il semblerait qu'ils aient comme un problème de meurtres de par ce que j'ai pu apprendre ce matin et le coupable a une fâcheuse manie, outre de donner l'impression d'avoir étranglé ses victimes, de laisser une odeur particulière derrière lui. Un nouveau justicier de l'ombre à ce qu'il se raconte vu ses cibles mais l'opium est plutôt cher donc possible que ce soit un noble. »

De l'opium ? Pourquoi c'était ce détail qui le frappait ? Il en avait déjà senti quelques fois chez certains nobles et avait dû en prendre une fois pour raisons médicales mais en quoi cela lui semblait important ?

Et là il revit le moment où, dans la grotte où se trouvait l'aer krene où Yuri était tombé, la femme assassin lui avait sauté par-dessus, lui laissant juste le temps de sentir brièvement son parfum où dominait l'odeur du cuir ainsi qu'une senteur, ténue ou étouffée par sa tenue, d'opium…

Elle était donc bel et bien restée à Zaphias, elle, la seule personne qui serait capable de le renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé après ce combat contre ces hommes invisibles.

Sauf qu'il semblerait que la piste menant à elle soit faite d'une rivière de sang…

-§-

La nouvelle était tombée de la bouche de Lady Estellise : la femme mystérieuse avait encore frappé en tuant le couple Gride, suspecté d'avoir été impliqué dans diverses disparitions d'enfants jusqu'à l'arrivée de Flynn au poste de Commandant. Sodia sut ainsi où ce garçon avait été emmené après Halure et, d'après le compte rendu sanglant qu'elle avait pu entendre, le mode opératoire avait été, cette fois-ci, bien plus violent.

Leur invité s'était réveillé et, après examen plus approfondit, n'avait aucune blessure récente mais… des tatouages. L'un derrière sa nuque était le numéro « 117 » et l'autre, recouvrant tout son dos, représentait un cercle contenant un pentacle inversé comportant diverses écritures indéchiffrables au sein de chacune de ses branches. Il n'avait, en plus, aucun souvenir de son nom et disait de le désigner par ce nombre qui lui avait été attribué mais ça, ils l'avaient tous refusé.

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? » demanda encore une fois la princesse avec inquiétude.

« Le plus loin dont je me souviens est le moment où on a tous été mis en rang… » marmonna-t-il à nouveau sans donner plus de précisions, ses yeux noisette luisant avec méfiance. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de me souvenir de ça. »

« Dans ce cas, tu te rappelles de Rita Mordio peut-être. » poursuivit Colin, changeant ainsi le sujet. « Une fille aux cheveux châtain et un peu excentrique. »

« J'ai atterri pas loin de chez elle oui. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance car elle m'a poussé dans un coin pour que je m'y cache quand quelqu'un a frappé violemment à sa porte. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était mais il n'était pas seul et Rita était pas très contente de les voir. Après, y a eu comme une odeur bizarre et je me suis réveillé dans une chambre avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. »

Il était donc bien retenu prisonnier et son témoignage confirmait que Mordio avait dû être enlevée. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle connaissait son kidnappeur…

« C'est quand ils m'ont apporté mon… troisième repas je crois que j'ai réussi à leur piquer la clé de la porte et que je me suis enfui. » poursuivit le plus jeune, visiblement en train de se remémorer les évènements. « Ils pestaient des fois comme quoi ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi ils devaient me garder en vie… »

« Vous pensez que tout cela a un lien avec la disparition de Flynn ? » demanda Estellise avec une certaine inquiétude. « Car si c'est le cas… »

« Nous avons un plus gros problème que nous ne le pensions. » compléta Sodia en serrant les dents.

Elle était sure d'une chose : si le Commandant n'avait pas été enlevé comme Mordio, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il revienne à Zaphias car elle était certaine qu'il allait se faire exécuter. Il se passait quelque chose dont ils étaient encore incapables de mesurer les conséquences et rien ne garantissait à ce qu'ils y parviennent actuellement.

-§-

Après cette longue discussion, Sasha avait fini par avoir droit à une petite visite de la ville avec Karol et Judith. En plus de voir beaucoup de choses dont elle avait seulement entendu parler, elle avait pu faire connaissance avec des amis de Yuri et ainsi apprendre quelques anecdotes sur son frère que ce dernier s'était bien gardé de lui raconter – en même temps, elle avait admis qu'il ne devait pas trop avoir envie qu'elle se moque de lui en l'imaginant habillé avec un costume de lapin. Elle avait ainsi profité de l'occasion pour contempler les articles dans un magasin spécialisé dans la vente d'objets créatifs et constater que Thomas avait dû beaucoup dépenser pour elle en voyant les prix de certains pastels.

Ils furent invités à passer la nuit au QG de Brave Vesperia pour récupérer des forces et le temps de préparer leur départ demain matin pour Zaphias. L'ancienne chambre de son frère lui fut attribuée – elle sut ainsi qu'elle était volontairement restée inoccupée depuis qu'il avait disparu – et, parmi les épées exposées au mur, elle fut invitée à choisir celle qu'elle désirait emmener avec elle – comme elle hésitait, Flynn était venu à son aide et avait immédiatement porté son choix sur la Vorpale car plus facile à manier pour elle qui débutait par rapport aux autres, plus lourdes. Raven lui avait précisé que des mitaines et des gants étaient rangés dans la petite commande et qu'elle était libre de les prendre si elle le voulait.

C'est en se demandant comment elle allait se débrouiller s'il fallait qu'elle se batte réellement qu'elle s'endormit… et atterrit dans les mondes oniriques.

Elle était de retour sur ce qui était censé être l'autel de l'eau et qui avait subi les assauts violents des cauchemars. Cependant, la couche de glace qui recouvrait la surface de l'eau avait manifestement presque entièrement disparue, ne restant que le grand rectangle sur lequel elle se trouvait actuellement ainsi que trois femmes qui la regardait avec méfiance. Elles avaient toutes un plastron de métal et de cuir adapté au physique féminin – celui-ci ne couvrait pas leurs épaules et le haut de leur dos car noué au niveau de la nuque et de la taille – ainsi que des jambières du même style qui, étrangement, ne couvrait pas leurs orteils et leurs talons. Distinguer leur visage était difficile car chacune portait un casque de métal sombre surmonté de plumes colorées qui masquait leur regard – seul un différait légèrement des deux autres car s'ils avaient tous des plumes marron et rouges, celui-ci avait en plus une grande plume jaune qui tranchait bien avec le reste.

« Qui est-ce Tatiana ? Elle n'a pas l'air de ressembler à une écaille. » demanda l'une d'elle à celle au casque à la plume jaune.

« N'oublie pas Cynthia que nous sommes censées protéger cet endroit en attendant que la grande prêtresse ait terminé de le renforcer. Manquer de respect au peuple qui y évolue n'est pas très bien indiqué, même si ce sont des individus que nous n'aimons pas.» répliqua celle qui portait le même casque.

« Et cette fille n'est pas une sirène. » répondit finalement la dénommée Tatiana qui semblait être la chef. « Elle n'a pas d'écailles sur son corps. »

Sasha hésita un peu avant de répliquer mais elle fut coupée en voyant Flynn apparaître subitement à un mètre d'elle. Sauf que si elle avait eu la chance d'atterrir sur la partie encore gelée, le jeune homme n'en eut pas autant car, n'ayant qu'un partie de son pied droit sur la glace, il fut tout à fait logique que, venant tout juste d'arriver, il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser pleinement la situation et il bascula en arrière, se retrouvant à prendre un bain forcé dans une eau qui, vu la tête qu'il faisait après avoir refait surface, ne devait pas être très chaude. Derrière lui, la tête de Sheen apparut - la jeune femme se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi ses cheveux étaient devenus vert - ainsi que celle d'une petite fille aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux d'une curieuse teinte turquoise.

« On vient tout juste de finir de purifier l'eau. » fit le jeune garçon tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour aider le chevalier à remonter sur la plaque de glace. « L'autel n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi de trop lourd dégâts autrement. »

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle. » déclara Tatiana avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Et connaissez-vous ces personnes prince ? »

« Ils sont ceux qui sont intervenus avec les princesses du pays du feu et de l'empire de la terre. Sans eux je ne serais peut-être plus ici pour vous parler. »

Quand le jeune garçon et la petite fille montèrent à leur tour sur la plaque de glace, Sasha réalisa que tous deux avaient de fines écailles vert clair aux mains et aux pieds, les deux étant légèrement palmés. Puis tous deux reprirent une apparence humaine, Sheen retrouvant sa tignasse blond vénitien et sa cadette arborant à présent de beaux cheveux blond clair.

« Il semblerait que la grande prêtresse ait terminé s'ils ont pu venir ici. » poursuivit-il avant de s'incliner respectueusement face aux trois femmes. « Et je vous présente encore une fois nos plus sincères condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à vos consœurs. Même si nos deux peuples ont toujours eut quelques tensions, nous comprenons aisément votre douleur… »

« Elles sont appréciées et seront transmises aux autres sœurs harpies. » fit Tatiana avec chaleur. « Nous vous présentons aussi les nôtres pour la mort de votre frère et ceux qui ont perdu la vie face aux cauchemars. »

Sheen les remercia silencieusement tandis que la petite fille à ses côtés avait pris sa main dans la sienne. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle et Flynn se tenait toujours la main alors que cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle la lâcha discrètement tandis que les trois femmes… prirent littéralement leur envol, une paire d'ailes colorées étant apparue dans le dos de chacune.

« Rentre à la maison à présent Océana. » dit le jeune prince sur un ton bienveillant à sa cadette. « On ira dans les cuisines une fois que j'aurai fini, d'accord ? »

« Bien grand frère. »

Sur cela, la petite sœur de Sheen se dissipa et il ne resta plus qu'eux trois sur la plaque de glace.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques de cauchemars ? » demanda Flynn une fois qu'ils se furent mutuellement salués.

« Le roi des démons a demandé aux harpies de nous protéger le temps que l'on ait pu purifier l'autel. » répondit le prince. « La grande prêtresse est venue elle aussi et le ciel est redevenu normal au-dessus de nous. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle est encore dans les parages… »

« Serait-on en train de parler de moi ? »

Ils se tournèrent du côté d'où venait la voix de femme pour voir, debout sur la plage de sable, une femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche aux manches de dentelle et au col montant. Elle avait une ceinture dorée autour de la taille et un bandeau assortie qui tranchait avec ses longs cheveux noirs dont les deux mèches qu'elle avait devant ses épaules passaient au travers d'une série de trois grosses perles d'un blanc nacré. Elle les fixait avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres ainsi qu'une étincelle amusée dans son regard améthyste. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un sceptre en or dont l'extrémité haute était une boule entièrement sertie de différentes topazes de toutes les couleurs.

Ils vinrent donc la rejoindre, non mécontents de quitter la plaque de glace qui n'en avait manifestement plus pour très longtemps…

« Je souhaitai vous remercier encore une fois avant de vous quitter madame. » déclara Sheen en s'inclinant avec respect.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne fais que mon travail après tout. » dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Ma magie devrait tenir les cauchemars à distance pour un bon moment. Cela devrait laisser le temps aux mondes oniriques de se rééquilibrer d'eux-mêmes avec un peu de chance. »

« Bien. » fit le prince avant de se tourner vers eux. « Désolé mes amis mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous cette fois-ci. Peut-être une prochaine fois. »

Puis Sheen se dissipa exactement comme sa sœur l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant.

« Avant que je ne reparte chez moi… » reprit la grande prêtresse, l'air un peu plus sérieuse qu'au départ. « Je pense que vous devriez suivre la direction du serpent car je crois que vous n'êtes pas venus seuls ici. »

« La direction du… » commença Flynn sur un ton interrogateur avant de s'interrompre. « Vous parlez des panneaux. »

« Exact Flynn ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'elle disparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche… en les laissant face à une subite réalisation : comment savait-elle comment le jeune homme s'appelait alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et que personne ne l'avait appelé par son nom jusqu'ici ?

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya &amp; Mélissa (mélangent activement quelque chose)

Asahi : Vous foutez quoi au juste vous deux ?

Mélissa : On se demandait ce que donnerait un mélange de la cuisine de tous les pires cuistots qu'on connait sur des cauchemars.

Orieul : Je ne suis guère persuadée qu'ils y touchent mais qui sait avec ces choses…

Salomé (lit le journal) : Au pire on y gardera pour tuer d'éventuels rats… et quelques fouineurs.

Kaleiya : Ce récipient contient un plat fait par Flynn, un autre fait par Orieul et le dernier fait par Asahi…

Asahi (jette un regard noir à Mélissa) : C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait cuisiner ?

Mélissa : Et je dois encore constater que tu as réussi un exploit : trois cuissons différentes sur un même plat et j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est le milieu qui est cramé…

Kaleiya (avec une paire de jumelles) : Ennemi droit devant ! Orieul, on te laisse le plaisir de tirer.

Orieul : Vais pas y aller trop fort.

Sur ce, Orieul envoya le mélange avec force aux pieds du cauchemar. Il l'observa puis le goba à la surprise générale… avant de s'écrouler en hurlant de douleur puis de succomber à la mixture qu'il avait avalée… Face à cette scène, alors que tous les autres étaient restés bouches bée, Orieul et Salomé échangèrent un bref regard avant de partir dans un fou rire, heurtant l'ego d'Asahi, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de Mélissa quand elle vit la tête qu'il tirait.


End file.
